Leave Me Hanging, Again and Again
by MamoruSan
Summary: The Third Division Captain finds himself with a lot of free time while Aizen is planning the final stages of his betrayal of the Soul Society. Thus, he finds himself a playmate to keep himself occupied for a week.
1. Day 1: Play Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. However, I do own a bottle of Bleach. Not very original, I know...

**Author's Note:** Ichimaru Gin is probably my very favorite anime character ever. Epic love towards him, and his pet Lieutenant.

Reviews are appreciated, especially since I'm new to the site, and I'd love ANY kind of feedback I can get! Thanks!

* * *

"Ai-zen-Tai-chou!" The Third Division captain called out singsongingly as he barged into the Fifth Division main office. He paused, noticing the room was completely empty of any persons. Pouting, he slumped into the chair behind the Captain's desk, and started ruffling through the stacks of paperwork. There must have been a third of what was on his own desk. He pushed a stack off the desk and onto the floor. That would teach the Fifth Division Captain to be unavailable, and let him in his office. His smile widened as he saw the papers scatter on the floor. His eyes followed one sheet flutter towards the open doorway, escaping into the freedom of the outside world, before it was foiled by a slender figure picking it up. He pouted again.

"Hya, Hinamori-chan." he said, his smile as big as ever. The girl who stared at him forced a smile and bowed slightly.

"Ichimaru Taichou." she muttered respectfully. "May I ask why you are in the Gobantai?" she reached for the other papers that were still floating around the office.

"Hm, no." Ichimaru Gin said, getting up from the chair and heading towards the door, patting Hinamori on her head as he passed. His haori swished around him as he silently sauntered through the halls, still pouting at not being able to tell Captain Aizen his amazing plan to keep boredom away this week.

* * *

"Izuru." Gin mumbled through his arms, laying on the small space available on his desk, avoiding touching the paperwork, as if even grazing them along his arm would poison him. He sleepily raised his head to peer over the stacks at his Lieutenant, who was busy at work, decreasing his own amount of paperwork that needed to be done quickly, so he could work on his Captain's as soon as possible..

"Izuru." Gin said more louder and clearer. Kira Izuru stopped and raised his head, meeting his Captain's slightly blinking eyes with his own.

"Yes, Captain?" he asked, before starting to write again.

"C'm here, 'Zuru." he mumbled, leaning back in his chair now. Holding back a sigh, Izuru stood up, his chair scraping on the floor. He rounded around the overflowing desk, coming to face his Captain.

"Yes?" Izuru asked again, feeling small compared to his Captain, even though Gin was sitting. It was that all knowing smile, that pierced his soul, that made his heart skip a beat, and sometimes, no, scratch that, every time, made him blush in his presence.

Izuru swallowed the fluids that had built up in his mouth as he stood in front of his Captain. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"I-zu-ru." Gin said slowly, rolling his name between his tongue, savoring it. Izuru felt himself blushing again. "Sweet, sweet, Izuru." Gin said, his smile growing wider.

In a swift movement, Gin grabbed Izuru's right wrist and brought him down on top of himself. Shocked, Izuru froze, not understanding what was going on, but his Captain, his Captain he adored, was now cuddling with him. He blushed fiercely.

"Ta-Taichou." Izuru stammered, regaining his senses to pull away a few inches. He paused as he found himself staring into Gin's eyes, open, just enough for Izuru to see his own reflection.

"Izuru, mah Izuru." Gin muttered into his Lieutenant's hair. "I love mah Izuru."

Placing his right hand behind Izuru's head, Gin pulled him into a small kiss. Izuru felt his whole body heat up as he felt his Captain's breath on his lips, pulling away.

"Ta-" Izuru choked on his words as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. His Captain, _his Captain_, had just kissed him. Only in his wildest dreams did he ever think this would ever happen. Elated, Izuru leaned into Gin, hoping for another kiss from the man he so loved.

"Naa, Izuru." Gin whispered into his ear. Izuru's heart skipped.

"Y-yes, Taichou?" Izuru raised his head to look Gin in the eyes. Those beautiful, clear, teal eyes.

"Yer heavy."

Gin's smile was spreading across his face as he pushed Izuru off himself and stood up, heading for the door. Before leaving, he turned around to see the shocked Izuru still on the floor.

"Don' slack off now, Izuru. There'still much pap'rw'rk tah be done, now, ain't there?" he said tauntingly before leaving with a swish

* * *

Izuru couldn't tell what his Captain was thinking. Throughout the rest of the day, he had popped in and out of the rooms that Izuru had found himself working in. But each time, Izuru felt as though he was being ignored. The Captain would come up behind him, grab a book off a shelf, or talk to another subordinate, and leave without a second glance at his Lieutenant. Izuru felt strange, as if he had been given a chocolate cake, and it had been taken away only as he had licked the icing.

He felt empty. One question resounded in his mind.

Why?

He almost hit himself. It was a stupid question. Why did Captain Ichimaru do anything? Because it was fun to see what would happen to the people around him.

At this, his heart sank. His Captain didn't really mean it when he said he loved him.

Was he testing him? His loyalty? He didn't need to do that. Captain should know that he would follow him to the end, ever since that day.

That day in the human world.

Izuru found his mind wandering back into his memories as he walked back to the office to finish the paperwork that Captain Ichimaru had so thoughtfully left for him. Sighing, he pushed open the sliding door to find his desk completely void of paperwork. Blankly, he glanced over to the Captain's desk, which was also empty.

He almost thought he had walked into the wrong division office. But no. The sliding doors to the outside courtyard was open, and laying in the middle of the corridor outside, seemingly watching the leaves on the persimmon trees floating, was Captain Ichimaru. Izuru moved towards him.

"Taichou?" Izuru asked, tentatively. When he got no response, he sighed and sat back down at his desk, wondering what he should do with his spare time, since he had just blown off Renji because of the work he thought he had to do. And now he probably already had grabbed someone else to go drinking with.

From his drawer, he pulled out a blank paper and a pen. Might as well write some poems in his free time. Izuru sighed again. He had wished so much that the kiss he had received earlier was true, but the way things had been going today, it didn't seem likely.

Rat-tat-tat-tat

Rat-tat-tat-tat

Rat-tat-tat-tat

Izuru tapped his pen on his desk, trying not to think about it. No, think of other things, write a poem. Do what you're good at. Leaning into his desk, he started writing, his brow furrowed and his tongue sticking out a bit, out of the corner of his slightly open mouth. With a finishing flourish, he picked up his paper, slightly upset at what came out. Obviously, he wasn't able to get it out of his head.

"My heart is like glass, it can break so easily, please don't toy with me."

Izuru heard the silky voice behind him reading his poem, and he gasped loudly, almost leaping out of his chair. Turning around, he saw that his Captain was leaning over where his shoulder had just been a few seconds ago.

"Not yer best work, is it, Izuru?" Gin asked, his smile widening. "But ya seem ta want sumthin'." he came closer to his Lieutenant, as Izuru felt himself trapped against the desk. "Ah could give it ta ya, sweet Izuru." Gin pushed his body onto Izuru's. The young shinigami swallowed as he smelt the persimmon on his Captain. As much as he hated the fruit, it fit so perfectly with this man.

"Ah know what ya need, Izuru." he whispered into Izuru's ear. Izuru waited. Perhaps he really did like him? Izuru closed his eyes, hopefully awaiting an impending kiss.

"Ya need a woman ta fuck."

Izuru opened his eyes, his face quite in the look of shock. Seeing him, Gin laughed loudly, stroking Izuru's cheek with his left hand.

"Mah, Izuru, ya seem speechless." Gin purred at his Lieutenant. Izuru broke eye contact, and looked down and away, ashamed that he had even thought that his Captain had liked him. Oh how he had wished it, ever since he was kissed. But obviously, Captain Ichimaru only existed to toy with his feelings, never caring about his actual feelings. Izuru closed his eyes, resigningly.

"Ya want ta say sumthin', Izuru?" Gin asked, nuzzling his subordinate's neck.

"No, sir." Izuru found himself whispering. How could he bring himself to say that he was hoping his Captain would kiss him more, to take him, and make him all his? The shinigami blushed fiercely at this. If only the Third Division Captain could read minds, then he'd know exactly what Izuru wanted to say.

"Or maybe, it's nah a woman ya need..." Gin said in a low growl, still at Izuru's ear. Izuru felt his whole body shake from the breath on his neck. Such an amazing sensation.

"P'rhaps ya need someone who'll take ya n' use ya n' abuse ya?" Gin started licking at the bare neck. Izuru scrunched his eyes tighter, and found himself grabbing at the closest thing near him, which happened to be his Captain's robes. His breathing got erratic as Gin pulled the kosode off the shoulder and started licking around his collarbone.

"Ta-Tai-" Izuru breathed, as Gin's ministrations moved his way down the body. Each movement of the tongue caused Izuru to have a sharp intake of breath, and each kiss let him let it all out. This was fantastic.

"Now do ya want ta say sumthin'?" Gin said softly, pulling away from the now bare chest. Izuru opened his eyes and looked down at his Captain, who was now placing small butterfly kisses on Izuru's left nipple.

"P-please, Taichou." Izuru said, trying to keep his voice as still as possible. "Why are you doing this?"

As soon as the words left Izuru's lips, he regretted it. Gin stopped, and stood up straight, his whole body looming over his Lieutenant. Izuru could feel his knees knocking under his hakama. What would the Captain do to him?

"Ah, sorry, Izuru." Gin said, giving a hearty chuckle. He placed his hand on his head and mussed his hair. "Ah just thought Ah should get compensation." He let his eyes open slightly, glaring at Izuru through narrow slits, as if daring him to ask the question on his mind. Izuru swallowed what saliva he had left in his drying mouth.

"C-compensation for what, Taichou?" Izuru asked softly. Gin's smile widened. The mouse was in the cat's claws.

"Fer finishin' tha pap'rw'rk, of course." Gin said. "Ah even did all yers. Ah feel Ah should get sumthin' fer that. Ah hate pap'rw'rk, ya see. But Ah was so bored, ya see. Done walked all'round Seireitei t'day, bother'd a few men a'ready, but it was no fun, ya see. Needed mah Izuru."

With this, Gin slammed Izuru down onto the desk, with the Lieutenant's chest wide open, and a lustful gleam in Gin's eyes. Izuru closed his eyes as Gin continued his tongue's process on Izuru's chest.

Izuru's mind whirled while he let himself be fiddled with. He wasn't especially bright when it came to people, but something about his Captain's words were off. There were many times that day that Captain Ichimaru could have gotten to him, yet he didn't, and instead waited until now. What did it all mean?

He let out a soft moan as Gin moved down to his belly button and swirled his tongue inside it. All thoughts Izuru had flew out of his mind as Gin started leaving hickeys all on his body. The pressure of Gin's lips on his chest was overwhelming, and he wanted more. His breathing starting coming in short breaths as he felt himself getting more and more aroused for his Captain.

"O-oh, please, Taichou." Izuru found himself saying, lifting his pelvis slightly so that he was grinding into his Captain. As he put more pressure onto Gin, he felt his Captain move away, leaving his body.

"No!" Izuru cried out, trying to keep his hold on his Captain. He opened his eyes desperately. Gin had completely stood up, and was about a foot away from Izuru already. Shaking, Izuru pulled his kosode over his shoulders again, covering his marked chest.

"Tha's enough fer one day, ain't it, little 'Zuru?" Gin said, smiling his devil's smile and straightening his own kosode and haori. Without another glance, he turned and left the office, leaving Izuru again, shocked and hanging.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wonder if anyone got the Doctor Who reference? Specifically the Master reference?


	2. Day 2: Punishment Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. It would probably be fair to say it owns me, however, with what I do, musing about GinxIzu and AixGin, surfing Bleach Wiki, checking out spoilers on FLOL and downloading the episodes and chapters from Bleach Exile. Yep... Bleach owns me...

**Author's Note:** It's still mild, I know, but soon, SOON, it shall earn its M rating. I hope. I hope to see five more chapters of wonderful GinxIzu moments. Perhaps if I get some good reviews, I'll be inclined to pick up the pace more. Eh? Eh?

Also, I'd like to point out that the first sentence is the same as the last chapter's. This is on purpose. I'm going to start out every chapter like this. Thank you. Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

"Ai-zen-Tai-chou!" The Third Division Captain called out singsongingly as he barged into the Fifth Division main office. He skidded to a halt when he saw that his former commander was not alone. Aizen Sousuke turned from his adjunct officer to the intruding Captain. Lieutenant Hinamori also looked up at Gin.

"Ichimaru Taichou, I'd appreciate it if you didn't come into the office unannounced." Aizen said, his voice as calm as ever, although Gin could hear the irritation. He smirked a bit, as he knew that that emotion was hidden under layers and layers of hypnosis, and that Hinamori hadn't noticed it in the slightest.

"Oh, but Aizen Taichou, Ah have tha most ma'velous news." Gin said, completely ignoring Hinamori Momo and sidling up to Aizen's larger desk.

"Not now, Ichimaru-san." Aizen said, adjusting his glasses. "As you can see, Hinamori-kun and I are in the middle of an important business arrangement, and I believe it would go smoother without your presence."

Gin pouted. He wanted so much to tell Captain Aizen his plans, but he kept getting pushed aside. And since he had been made Captain, he hadn't been able to talk as much with Aizen as he had done before. This was getting so annoying.

"Goban Taichou-san, this can' poss'bly wait." he said, pressing his hands into the paperwork, leaning closer to Aizen. The Fifth Division Captain sighed and took of his glasses, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Taking a deep breath, he looked up at the Third Division Captain. Gin could see his eyes glinting in the light. He knew that look. It was his "don't test me" look.

"I said, not now, Gin." Aizen's voice was no longer laced with his soothing drawl. It was in a low hiss, and Gin knew he couldn't fight against that. Sighing, he leaned back off the desk and turned around as Aizen put his glasses back on. Gin looked at Hinamori, who just smiled and continued working on the paperwork, not having noticed the small words exchanged between them. Gin's smile widened. What a stupid girl.

"Well, Aizen Taichou, ya seem busy, so Ah shall leave ya fer now." Gin said, retreating from the office with one more wave over his shoulder, his smile almost gone.

* * *

"Izuru." Gin said brightly, bouncing into the Third Division office. Izuru gave a startled yelp in response. Gin smiled wider. His Lieutenant was already jumpy, and the day had just started. Perfect.

"Ya said ya had sumthin' fer me, Izuru?" Gin asked, walking to his subordinate's desk, and placing a hand on it. Izuru shakily stood up, grabbed the box that was next to his desk, and handed it to his Captain. To him, it smelled like death, but he knew that his Captain would enjoy it immensely.

"This season's harvest, Taichou." Izuru said softly, not being able to meet his Captain's slitted eyes. He completely missed the smile crawling up Gin's face. It was different from usual. "I picked them this morning while you were still asleep. I thought I should thank you for all the things you do for me."

Still smiling, Gin took the box from Izuru's hands. Still shaking, Izuru let the box go, and looked up at Gin. His Captain was smiling broader than ever, and Izuru felt himself blush. Gin was seemingly staring straight into him, and now, Izuru couldn't break away eye contact.

"Izuru, ya picked all these fer me?" Gin asked softly, glancing down into the box, where the soft aroma of the ripe persimmons floated up and entangled itself into Gin's own scent. The Third Division Captain took a deep breath. Izuru could swear he saw the smile that was always there on his Captain's face disappear into one of actual contentment. But only for a second.

"Y-yes, Captain." Izuru replied stiffly. He was so close to his Captain again that he wasn't sure if he's be able to keep a straight face without revealing to his superior that he wanted to jump his bones. He had realized since the day before that his thoughts for his Captain had grown immensely since the first few days he had known him, and now, it was full blown love and admiration. It was painful being so close to the object of his obsessions. And now, his love was holding his favorite fruit, looking so peaceful and lovely, that Izuru couldn't help but fantasize about him even more. Ah, those beautiful eyes that one could only see during the rarest of occasions, that silky silver hair that shone in the sunlight, that smile, oh that smile, which seemed to follow Izuru wherever he went. Izuru couldn't help but take in everything about this man. He wanted to explore him, to touch him, to be his. But, Izuru scolded himself, not without his approval. He was the superior, and a subordinate couldn't just reach out and touch him on a whim.

Gin chuckled and placed the box on Izuru's desk. He opened his eyes slightly and peered at Izuru through his beautiful sky blue eyes. Resting his right hand on Izuru's cheek, he playfully tugged at Izuru's bangs. Izuru felt himself leaning into his Captain's hand, so much that he was caught off guard when the hand pulled away suddenly.

And instantly came back as a slap.

Izuru toppled to the ground, crying out in pain. He looked up at his Captain, clutching the right side of his face, under his hair. Shocked for the third time in two days, he wordlessly raised himself to his feet and faced Gin, his eyes shifted down, now from shame rather than lustful embarrassment.

"D'ya know why Ah did that, Izuru?" the silver haired shinigami asked, simply. He brought his hand to Izuru's now red cheek to stroke it, gently. Izuru flinched.

"No, Taichou." Izuru said faintly. He kept his gaze averted. Captain Ichimaru hadn't hit his face before, not like this, not for no reason. Why would he start now?

* * *

Gin's smile faded slightly at Izuru's reactions. Was it too much? Gin's mind whirled. Sure, he had never really hit Izuru's face before, but there was always a first time for everything. Izuru's deep obsession over him was much too fun to not do anything about, and it was when he had finally realized that Izuru had a crush on him that this plan had evolved in his brilliant mind, anyway.

Gin hated to admit it, but the fact that his Lieutenant had been watching him and following him wherever he had gone for the first few weeks of his instatement to the Third Divison had gone unnoticed by him. Kira Izuru was only there because Aizen had indirectly placed him in his loyal subordinate's division. Gin had never thought more of him other than that. When Aizen had told him (again, indirectly, for one can never be too careful when living in the den of enemies) to make him his Lieutenant, Gin had done so with no questions. He hadn't even remembered the kid was part of the trio that they had saved, or that Aizen had picked them up from the Academy and placed into the Fifth Division. He was gone by then, and had already gotten his Captainship of the Third Division. He rarely paid attention to Aizen's minor plans anyway. They were so meticulous that they only bored him.

So when Kira Izuru had come into his office the first time as the newly appointed adjunct in the middle of winter, Gin hadn't given him a second glance. He placed all the stacks of the paperwork, backlogged since the sudden and unfortunate death of his past Lieutenant, on Izuru's desk and had walked out of the office, not to be seen for a few days. He had a new pet, might as well use him and work him, he thought.

It wasn't until late March that they had actually interacted. Gin had been stuck in the office working on paperwork that could only be signed by a Captain, and therefore couldn't be pushed off to the subordinates, when he could hear such a loud commotion outside. He could never resist any kind of disturbance that would pull him away from work, but he was quite annoyed that it hadn't been made by him.

He had slammed open the sliding door to see a group of the Third Division officers crowded in the courtyard, laughing hysterically at someone who seemed to be telling a very interesting story to anyone that would listen. With one glance, Gin realized it was his new Lieutenant. And he was drunk off his feet.

"Hya, wa's goin' on?" he had asked cheerily, parting the crowd. As he came closer to the poor blonde drunk, most of the other persons of the division scattered, not wanting to be nearby when the new Lieutenant Kira was given a beating by the sadistic Captain.

"'N then, the hollows, they were all around, all around, 'nd, we-we-we were gonna die." Izuru had continued his story, not noticing the lack of people around him, or the looming figure slowly making his way towards him. When Gin reached within arms length of the young shinigami, he had hoisted him up onto his shoulder and trudged back to the office. Many of the other officers, who had stayed behind just to watch a potential trainwreck, disappointedly fell back.

Gin had dumped the boy onto the floor, sliding the door shut to give themselves the utmost privacy. His smile was nearly gone now, his inner irritation slipping through. Aizen had given him his child, to use as his Lieutenant, and now, he was too drunk to even sit up. Sighing, he mussed up the back of his head with his hand. What should he do with this boy?

"But then-then, an angel came." Izuru continued on the floor. Gin sat behind his desk and listened curiously, his smile back. However annoyed he may have been, he could never resist listening to drunks talk. Quite amazing what you could learn from them.

"A-a-a-a silver angel. My silver guardian angel." Izuru's last words drifted off as sleep took him. Gin raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. Perhaps this was why Captain Aizen had given him this boy. He had seen it, and knew where he should be put.

It was said that Gin's smile grew three sizes wider that night.

The next morning, Izuru had woken up with a horrifying headache, and he had apologized to his Captain, practically begging at his feet to forgive him for the unruly behavior he had been presenting the night before. Gin had just waved it off, and gave him more paperwork to do, which the poor young boy had done with no complaints.

It wasn't until a few days later that Gin had learned that it had been Izuru's birthday, and that he and his old Academy friends had gotten together to drink themselves into a stupor, to celebrate his 30 years in the Gotei 13 without dying.

Gin looked down at present day Izuru, who still seemed to be waiting for that response, of why he had hit him. He brought his hand that was on his cheek and placed it on the blonde's head, leaning in so that their noses were almost touching. Izuru felt a bead of sweat trickle down his cheek.

"Because you touched something that was mine, without permission. Those trees are mine, and now, you have to be punished." Gin whispered into Izuru's ear, closing the gap even further.

"Follow me, Izuru." Gin said, abruptly turning from his adjunct and leading the way down the hall.

* * *

Izuru followed, noiselessly. He was shaking under his shihakusho, and he knew that his Captain could tell. He didn't know in the slightest where they were going, and that probably was what scared him the most. What would his Captain's idea of punishment be?

"Ichimaru Taichou, Kira Fukutaichou." The division members would mutter and bow respectfully as the two of them passed. Izuru wondered if they could see his shaking as well. Perhaps they could, they were giving him looks of pity, it seemed. Or was that just because he had to work directly under Captain Ichimaru? Izuru tried to avoid eye contact with any of them, too scared to do anything except follow the man in front of him.

As Gin turned right, down a new corridor, Izuru's heart sank. He knew where they were heading now. So when Captain Ichimaru said punishment, he meant physical punishment. They were walking in the direction of the practice room.

The practice room was used by all the new recruits to the Third Division and some of the lower ranks, training to achieve higher ranks in the division. It was rare for any of them to see the Lieutenant, or the Captain for that matter, inside the practice room. So, it was a moment of utmost surprise when the non-ranked officers of the Third Division found themselves looking at their Captain who just opened the sliding door.

"Good morning, Ichimaru Taichou!" The shinigami shouted in unison, bowing, after a pause. Gin just waved at them, smiling as he entered the room. Izuru followed.

"Good morning, Kira Fukutaichou." The recruits also said, as Izuru entered the room. Less enthusiastically, he noticed. He nodded towards them as he moved to the center of the room with his Captain.

"Me and Izuru'll be usin' the room, ya'll can jus' scurry alon'." Gin said, using his hands to shoo at the new recruits. Awkwardly, the young shinigamis made their way towards the door. One lagged behind, still looking in awe of the two.

"Excuse me, Taichou." he said. Gin turned to him, his grin widening by the second. Izuru pleaded with the boy mentally. _Please, just leave. Don't make him worse._

"Yus?"

"Newly promoted Tobasa Minoru, Nijyuu Seki." the youth said, starting calmly. "I was wondering, since it is a rare occurrence to see any high rank seated officer spar together, could we possibly, I mean-" his voice trailed off as Gin approached him slowly, smile so wide his teeth almost showing.

"Continute, Tobasa-kun." Gin prompted, placing his hand under the boy's chin and making him look at his Captain's squinting eyes.

"I was- wondering if we-we-we c-could watch-" he faltered again, as he tried to look away, blushing slightly. Gin chuckled slightly and turned away from him, and walked back to Izuru.

"If ya'd like ta die, then by all means, stay." he said, tossing his head over his shoulder to send the young boy a little stare, his eyes slightly open. "There's no tellin' wha Ah might do to bystanders."

Needing no more hints, the young shinigami instantly made his way to the door and pushed through the rest of the gaggle who had stayed behind to listen to the conversation. They soon followed Twentieth Seat Tobasa out of the practice room, drawing the door closed behind them.

Izuru swallowed what saliva he had left in his throat. He was alone with his Captain in the sparring room, and he knew what was coming next. Slowly, he drew Wabisuke from his sheath. Gin's smile dropped slightly.

"Na, Izuru, ya won' be needin' that. Ah told ya, this is a punishment." The silver haired captain said. "Leave Wabi-kun off ta tha side." Gulping, Izuru sheathed Wabisuke, untied him from his obi and placed him against the wall to his left. It was awkward without him. Izuru could barely hear Wabisuke's voice, by the time he had walked back over to face his Captain. Trembling, Izuru looked up at Gin's face again.

"Good boy, 'Zuru. Now," Gin said, his smile becoming almost too wide for his face. He unsheathed Shinsou.

"Run."

* * *

Gin couldn't help but laugh at his poor Lieutenant. He was so frightened for his life, that he was stumbling while using shunpo. He swung Shinsou down towards the scared boy. Izuru gave a small yelp as the elongated wakizashi cut his right sleeve straight up the arm, causing it to show his skinny, pale arm completely as it fluttered in the wind behind him. Rather than it be a hinderance to his running, Izuru grabbed the end and yanked it off completely, letting it fall to the floor. Gin smiled. What a smart adjunct he had.

The Third Division Captain used his flash steps to sweep behind his blond haired subordinate and slashed at his back, keeping the blade just an inch from Izuru's body, so that only the kosode was ripped from his neckline to his right hip, making the top right half of Izuru's shihakusho flutter forward in front of him. Izuru looked at it and gaped, realizing that this made his chest almost exposed. Rather than worry about it, this part too, he tore out of his uniform and tossed aside.

Now, Gin was having way too much fun. His subordinate hadn't realized his true motive yet, his real reason for this "punishment." Why else would he just be playing with him, slashing at his shihakusho?

To get him naked, of course. Naked and sweaty.

The smiling devil brought down his Zanpakutou on his adjunct again. This time, Shinsou went right through the left half of Izuru's hakama revealing his thin and shaky leg. Without stopping, Gin brought his wakizashi down on the other leg, making the hakama fall complete down off of Izuru, leaving him with only his fundoshi on. Izuru yelped again. As he bent over and tried to pick up his fallen hakama, Gin sheathed Shinsou and flash stepped up behind Izuru. He pulled Izuru up by what was left of his uniform, yanked the last piece of the said kosode off of his Lieutenant and wrapped his arms around him.

"Mah Izuru, in tha flesh." he whispered, into Izuru's neck. Izuru shivered. He was in the clutches of his Captain again, and he was pretty much naked. His face turned a deep shade of red he never thought he could turn as he felt his Captain's skin press on him.

_His skin?_ Izuru thought, as he turned around. Sure enough, Gin had taken off his kosode, showing Izuru the thin but muscular body of a Gotei 13 Captain. Izuru felt all of his blood drained from his head, his fingers and his toes. He could feel himself getting hotter down below as he was getting aroused just by looking at his Captain's figure. His _perfect_ figure.

Izuru paused for a moment. This man had been trying to kill him, to _kill_ him. No, wait. A captain of the Gotei 13 never had to _try_ to kill someone. They could do so simply by suffocating them with their captain-class reiatsu. His Captain, Izuru noted, had only been playing with him, letting him run around afraid for his life, and sweating up a storm. He had gotten him where he wanted him. And somehow, Izuru didn't find it upsetting.

"Taichou." Izuru finally mumbled into Gin's chest. Taking a chance, he pulled himself off of his Captain's body a few inches, attempting to let his tongue caress the older man's figure. As he opened his mouth, he was stopped by Gin's finger.

"Ah-ah, 'Zuru." Gin said, teasingly. "Tha's mah job." Izuru whimpered, as he closed his mouth obediently.

Gin let his hands wander down Izuru's chest, pausing at certain points on the young shinigami's body, eliciting more and more moans from him. Gin leaned down close to Izuru's neck and blew a puff of air into the near excited Lieutenant's ear canal. He felt Izuru shiver under him, and he couldn't help but grin even more. Izuru was already trying to grind into him, and he was already moaning, expecting more ministrations from Gin. Clicking his tongue, Gin spun Izuru around, so that he was holding the pale boy's back to his chest. To stop Izuru from relieving his pressure, what better way than to keep him away from his object of desire? The smiling Captain used shunpo to bring Izuru to a wall, keeping both of his subordinate's arms held above his head.

"Please, Taichou." Izuru whimpered. He tried to bring his hands down to his now completely aroused member, but Gin's pressure on his wrists were much too strong. "Please, let me-"

"I-zu-ru." Gin whispered coldly in his adjunct's ear. Izuru quieted himself as he heard that voice, the voice that made it seem to him like he was being held down by snakes and was paralyzed, so he couldn't move, couldn't protest. "Good boy." Gin muttered, moving his way down Izuru's back, licking his shoulder blades, sending down small shocks of pleasure down the subordinate's spine. Izuru couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips.

Gin let go of Izuru's wrists, figuring Izuru's own pressure on the wall would keep the pale hands out of the way. As he licked down to his waist, Gin let his hands wander down to Izuru's buttocks, pulling on the fundoshi that was still covering Izuru's manly parts. With one jerk, Gin pulled off the loincloth. He heard Izuru gasp with delight, as his manhood hung in front of him already soaking wet. Gin licked his lips.

"Izuru, yer so exitable." Gin murmured, trailing his finger down Izuru's back and around his hole, reaching between his legs to fiddle with the two sacs hanging between his legs. Izuru groaned and stood on his toes, the pressure in his groin filling him almost to his utmost potential. All he needed was one good stroke and he would-

Izuru opened his eyes. There wasn't a presence behind him. He couldn't even feel his Captain's reiatsu anymore. Shivering, he turned around, afraid of what he'd see, or not see. In the practice room, he was completely alone, naked, his shihakusho in shreds and the door slid wide open.

He fell to the floor, tears coming to his eyes. For the second time that week, he had almost been brought to his limit, and had been stopped. He had been given pleasure, but it had been taken away before it could be completely enjoyed. Was any of this even real? Slowly, and still shaking, He gathered up the bits of his uniform and held them tightly to his chest. He moved, still slowly, for his erection was still there and was still painful, over to the other side of the room and grabbed Wabisuke, who was still leaning against the wall.

And with one more tremble of the lip, closing his eyes, he vanished, using shunpo to bring himself back to his own quarters, to change and cry.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I kinda feel bad for what I did to Izu here... But perhaps he'll let me hug him and make it all better... But I'd do more than just hug him... *evil grin*


	3. Day 3: Pantless Time

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. I do, however, own an Izu plush which I love to harrass, by pretending to be Gin. Poor Izu.

**Author's Note:** Finally! I finished this chapter! Hooray! Took me long enough... It's funny, since I started last week, I think maybe Tuesday, and then the spoilers came out for the 414 chapter, with Gin stabbing Aizen and such. I thought it was such a coincidence, with what I had Gin doing in the first part with Aizen. Hmm. But, it's out, and I hope people like it!

**Also, I will be on hiatus for the next two weeks, since I will be out of the country. I will be continuing to write the stories on my laptop and such, but since I may not have any internet, I will not be able to upload them. As soon as I get back, I will upload what I had done, and hopefully, people won't hate me!**

**

* * *

**

"Ai-zen-Tai-chou!" The Third Division Captain called out singsongingly as he barged into the Fifth Division office. He was instantly greeted by a loud hushing noise from the Fifth Division Lieutenant siting at her side desk, working on a stack of paperwork that had just been delivered by the Third Division.

"Please excuse me, Ichimaru Taichou." she said, standing up and bowing at Gin. "Aizen Taichou was busy until late last night, so he has yet to rise today." Gin waved at her dismissively, walking towards the screen door on the other side of the room which led to the Captain's sleeping quarters.

"Ichimaru Taichou, I really must protest, Aizen Taichou is-" Hinamori moved from behind her desk, running to the screen door. Gin sighed inwardly. It was just like Captain Aizen to find such an annoying and loyal guarddog.

"Ah ain't gonna wake him" Gin said sharply, not even bothering to hide his disdain for the girl. He gave her one of his smiles, showing all of his teeth. She took a step back, her mouth opening and closing silently like a fish out of water.

"Jus' gonna have a private conv'rsation with him." He said. With Hinamori still protesting, he slid the door open quietly, and closed it behind him, shutting her out completely. On the floor before him, Gin's former Captain was neatly tucked into his futon, his head resting on a small hard pillow, his glasses at his side.

"So, even tha almighty sleep sumtime. It's odd ta see ya with ya guard down, sleeping..." Gin muttered under his breath. He walked up to Aizen's sleeping body and crouched down near his head, smiling.

"Ya always seem ta be occupied doin' sumthin' when Ah want ya lately." Gin mumbled, pushing some stray hair strands out of Aizen's face. He let his hand stroke his cheek.

"Ya know, Taichou, Ah bet ya put barriers up when ya sleep, like the cautious man ya are. So that ya aren't out in tha open even when ye're sleepin'. If ya didn't..." Gin let his hand drop to Aizen's neck, wrapping his fingers around his superior's throat gently. He felt a small spark, as if confirming his theory, and he smiled. "If ya didn't do so, who knows wha' would happen." his voice was no louder than a whisper.

Swiftly, the silver haired shinigami stood up and made his way back to the door. He turned back to see his Captain still sleeping peacefully on his futon. He opened the screen door quietly, and stepped through, his grin growing wide as an idea popped into his head.

_Oh, Aizen Taichou is gonna kill meh later fer this._ Gin thought. Smiling to the point his whole face looked out of proportion with such a huge grin on it, he used all of his strength to slam the sliding door as loud as he could and used shunpo to escape from the Fifth Division office as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Izuru!"

The Third Division Lieutenant froze and clutched the stack of paperwork he had in his arms tightly to his chest when he heard his name being called, not being able to turn around for fear of seeing his Captain, his Captain who had left him naked and alone the day before. It wasn't until he felt the hand on his shoulder that he had realized that the voice was completely different from Captain Ichimaru's. Izuru let out a sigh of relief.

"What's the matter, Kira? You seem all tense." the newcomer said, giving him a broad smile. Izuru chuckled slightly at his own silliness. He glanced up at his friend Hisagi Shuuhei, who was just a head taller than him, and gave him a faint smile.

"I'm sorry, Hisagi-senpai." he apologized. "I was a bit caught up in my own thoughts." Izuru relaxed his vice-grip on the papers and tried to smooth them out as best as he could. "And, why did you call me by my name? You hadn't ever done that before." Shuuhei laughed.

"Actually, Abarai told me to try it. He said that your face always lit up when your Captain called you by your first name, so if I ever saw you looking down, I should try calling you that to lift your spirits." Shuuhei placed his hand on Kira's head brotherly, still chuckling. "Sorry I seemed to shock you." Izuru shook his head.

"Thank you, Hisagi-senpai." he said. "It was nice of you and Abarai-kun to think of me like that." He forced another smile for his upperclassman and started back down the hall, with Shuuhei walking alongside him.

They walked in silence, passing the other members of the Third Division, who all politely greeted the two adjuncts before continuing on their way. Izuru couldn't help but wonder why Shuuhei was there, and how long he was going to continue walking with him. He needed time alone, to still think about what had happened yesterday.

After he had gone back to his room and changed, he had made his way to his office, finding that the paperwork on his desk had multiplied like rabid rabbits, while Captain Ichimaru's desk was still as clean as it had been the night before. Shuddering, he had sat down and started to sign the papers, ordering the work in stacks determining which division they had to be sent to. He had been at his desk the rest of the day, and into the night, finishing up the paperwork, skipping both lunch and dinner. And all the while, his body ached, his groin was sore, and his cheek still stung. Izuru had had a long night, and had barely gotten any sleep before getting up today to dole out the finished paperwork to the Divisions. He had just returned from the Eighth Division for lunch, and had been on his way to the office to grab the appropriate paperwork to take to the Ninth Division. Although with Shuuhei there, he would probably be able to unload it onto him. Izuru glanced over at his companion.

"So, what brings you to Sanbantai today, Hisagi-senpai?" Izuru asked quietly, as they turned the corner towards the offices. Shuuhei dug into his kosode and pulled out an envelope.

"I have to hand this to Ichimaru Taichou from Tousen Taichou." he said, showing Izuru. He ruffled his hair with his other hand. "Tosen Taichou looked pretty pissed when he was writing it, so perhaps your Taichou did something to someone in the Kyuubantai?"

Izuru hollowly laughed at that comment. He couldn't deny that that was a possibility with his Captain. Without answering, he continued down the hall. Shuuhei coughed awkwardly.

"Kira," he started. Izuru grunted slightly to show he was listening. "I know you think your hair pretty much covers it, but it looks like your left cheek is a bit swollen. What happened?"

Izuru froze again and shifted his eyes down to the floor, not letting himself look at his friend. He didn't think that anyone would notice, since he had been hit on the left side of the face, and his bang covered it well. Or so he thought.

"I- I just ran into a person holding a stack of books. I wasn't watching where I was going." Izuru mumbled at the ground. Shuuhei scoffed slightly, as if he didn't believe him, and then sighed.

"Come on, Kira. You have to be more attentive than that." he said, laughing again. He placed his hand on Izuru's cheek and caressed the swollen area, causing Izuru to wince a bit. "This does look quite bad. Perhaps you should go to Unohana Taichou?" The blonde Lieutenant pulled away from Shuuhei's hand and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Hisagi-senpai." he said. Before Shuuhei could say anything else, he continued on his path to the office. They approached the room in silence, the conversation having taken a turn for the worse at Izuru's awkward reaction.

"Excuse us." Izuru said loudly, tapping lightly on the door. Without waiting for a reply, he slid open the door, finding Captain Ichimaru lounging on the sofa at the side of the room reading a book. He looked up from his book as they entered, a grin appearing on his face.

"Izuru, Ah haven't seen ya all day, where've ya been?" he asked, sitting up and closing the book. He glanced over at Shuuhei and nodded at him, acknowledging him. "And hello, Kyuuban Fukutaichou-san." Shuuhei bowed slightly. Izuru made his way to his papered desk and placed the stack he had in his arms in one corner of still unburdened space on the desk.

"I've been handing out the paperwork to the respective divisions, Taichou." he said uncomfortably, avoiding Gin's gaze. This only made the smile on the Third Division Captain's face widen. "I only just came back for lunch."

"Good, good." Gin said. He turned to Shuuhei again. "'Nd what does Kyuubantai have fer meh?" The Ninth Division Lieutenant took that as his cue to approach the Third Division Captain.

"This is a note written by my Taichou, he asked for it to be delivered directly to you, Ichimaru Taichou." he said, holding out the note. Gin took it lazily, chucking to himself a bit.

"Ah didn't realize that Tousen-san could write. Ah thought he was blind." he said, ripping open the envelope. Shuuhei shuffled uncomfortably.

"Tousen Taichou has always been able to write, Ichimaru Taichou." Shuuhei said defensively. "He became blind halfway through his previous life, after his childhood, and that carried on after he died. Although he had no memories from his life, as he was born again in the Rukongai as a wandering spirit, he retained his ability to write." he quieted as he saw the Third Division Captain's smile slipping, out of sheer boredom at the long explanation.

"Ah really don' care about Kyuuban Taichou-san." Gin said, yawning. "Ah was only makin' a joke." he reached over the arm of the sofa to his desk and grabbed a pen. He quickly scribbled something down on the note and stuffed it back into the envelope. "Here, take that back ta yer Taichou." he said, handing it back to Shuuhei. "'Nd tell him ta learn how ta spell 'disciplinary' right. If he's gonna take some action agains' meh cause of what Ah do, he should at leas' be able ta spell it all out." he chuckled, leaning back into the sofa. Shuuhei took the note and stuffed it in his kosode again.

"Thank you, Ichimaru Taichou." he said, slightly hesitantly. "I'll take my leave now." He nodded to Izuru one last time before heading towards the door.

"Oh wait, Hisagi-senpai." Izuru said, grabbing a stack of papers from his desk. Shuuhei turned in time to have a bunch of paperwork shoved into his arms. "Please take that to Tousen Taichou. That is the information that he had requested regarding the hollow appearances in Nishi Rukongai." Bowing, he held the door open for his friend and closed the door behind him as he left.

Izuru sighed and walked back behind his desk, attempting to gather the papers for the Tenth and Eleventh Division. As he looked for the stacks, he realized that they had disappeared from where he had placed them. He looked at the floor, wondering if they had fallen off, when he saw them floating infront of him, held out by his Captain. Izuru jumped back, falling to the ground, his face red with embarrassment.

"Were ya lookin' fer these, Izuru?" Gin asked, smiling, still holding out the papers. "Ah'm surprised that the Jyuuichibantai has only a little bit of paperwork, considering the'r daily casualties and all." He flipped through the papers. "Looks like poor Ikkaku-san got inta anoth'r fight with tha Nana Seki." He chuckled, and looked down at Izuru again, as if just realizing that he was on the floor.

"What, are ya scared of meh, Izuru?" The silver haired Captain asked, crouching down next to Izuru. The poor blonde flinched as Gin brought his hand to his left cheek. "Poor Izuru, that left such a bad mark."

Izuru shifted his face away from Gin's hand slightly, not wanting to be touched for fear of exposing himself again. Gin pulled his hand away, his smile disappearing slightly.

"Ya are scared of meh." Gin said softly, a twinge of hurt feelings creeping up in his voice for Izuru to hear. Izuru shook his head and stood up, taking the papers from his Captain's hands. He looked back down into Gin's squinty eyes, trying to keep his composure.

"Taichou," Izuru said, forcing a smile. "I cannot possibly be scared of you. You are the most wonderful man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and serving under." he eyes shifted away, as his voice drifted off. Gin's grin returned. So the boy wasn't broken yet. Good. At least he had a few more days to break him in. Standing up, Gin grabbed Izuru's wrist and pulled him into a hug, resting his chin on his adjunct's shoulder, breathing into his ear.

"Ah'm glad yer not afraid of meh, Izuru." Gin mumbled. "Cause if ya were, Ah'd be so lonely." Izuru blushed slightly and allowed himself to be cuddled with for a moment longer. Gin pulled away, his smiling mask back in place completely. He looked at Izuru's pale and frozen eyes. "Ah'd be so lonely, cause Ah'd have ta kill ya." Gin said, laughing loudly, placing his hand on Izuru's head and ruffling his hair.

With that, he swiftly left the room, leaving the Lieutenant to wonder, yet again, what was going through his Captain's mind that allowed him to say such things so playfully.

* * *

Izuru stretched slightly, as he entered the Third Division hallways. After a whole day of handing out the paperwork for each division, and trying to avoid his Captain, he felt like he deserved some release. Perhaps he should head to the Sixth Division and grab Abarai Renji for a drink. That would be relaxing.

As he thought this, he noticed the tall red-headed lieutenant leaning on his hand against the wall ahead of him, flirting with a girl that Izuru noticed was their 17th Seat. Sighing and shaking his head, he picked up his pace, to try and intercept the Sixth Division Lieutenant.

"Hey, Abarai-ku-" Izuru started, before being cut off by a hand pressed on his mouth. Before he could protest and counterattack his assailant, he felt himself being dragged off to the side, and shoved into an empty room, which, as he looked around he noticed, was the room they used for storage, with much boxes and parchment laying around. Coughing, he sat up, trying to find his kidnapper. The light disappeared as the door was slid closed, and Izuru was left in the dark.

"What is this nonsense?" Izuru asked, bringing himself up to his feet. "Attacking a Lieutentant of the Gotei 13 is a very terrible offense, and you will be prosecuted to the full extent of my powers." he said, trying to keep the wavering away from his voice. "Identify yourself." he demanded. When no answer beside a slight chuckle came, he raised his hands, intending on using his Kidou to light the area. Instantly, he felt a rush of wind, as whoever it was appeared behind him, putting on hand on Izuru's waist and the other on his shoulder.

"Sanbantai Taichou." he heard a whisper in his ear. "Ichimaru Gin, nya." Izuru shivered, as Gin's hand moved toward his neck. "Are ya gonna procecute meh?" Izuru shook his head, trying to keep his breathing steady. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. How could he have been so stupid? Of course it was his captain, no one else would touch him like this. Or pull him into a storage room, for that matter.

"Ichimaru T-Taichou." Izuru gasped, as Gin let his hand wander down his adjunct's waist. Gin chuckled into Izuru's ear, tugging onto his obi. The blonde shinigami let out a small gasp. As Gin loosened the knot, the hakama started to fall down off of Izuru's hip. Crying out slightly, Izuru tried to pull away from his Captain, grabbing at his hakama. He came to a stop when he felt Gin's hand wandering under his fundoshi. Breathing heavily, Izuru glanced down, to find that the Third Division Captain had his hand around the trembling Lieutenant's limp member. He gulped, leaning his head back into Gin's shoulder.

"Perhaps we should try and get ya more stiff." Izuru heard into his ear. He almost started to black out when he felt Gin's fingers fluttering around the base of his slowly hardening member. Those fingers were just teasing him, and Izuru groaned, wanting an actual sort of grip on things.

"Taichou." Izuru gasped, wanting his Captain to go faster. "P-please, don't t-tease me so." Gin smiled and continued at his pace, ignoring Izuru's pleas for a change of action. Izuru closed his eyes. This was torture, and yet, oh and yet, he was enjoying it so much. He knew those long fingers at the base of his groin was starting to take on a tighter grip, making the pressure inside of him well up. Izuru gasped for air. How was it that just by barely touching him, his Captain could elicit such reactions from him? He blushed. He felt so wrong.

Oh, but it felt so right, with Captain Ichimaru touching him like this. Izuru rolled his hips forward into Gin's hand. Chuckling, the Third Division Captain let his hands move faster along Izuru's shaft, pausing at random moments to gain another groan from the eager Lieutenant. He picked up the pace again, feeling Izuru's excitement as he buckled with him, bringing him to the brink of ejaculation. Izuru gasped as Gin removed his hand from the stiff and sensitive member, wet and lubricated from the Lieutenant's pre come. Smiling, Gin brought his soiled hand to his lips and licked it, the taste of his adjunct still lingering.

"Ya taste good, Izuru." Gin whispered into the young shinigami's ear. "Maybe next time, we'll take it another step further." Izuru shivered with delight at the sound of his Captain's voice in his ear, which was practically dripping with lust.

"M-must we stop, Taichou?" Izuru asked, shakily. Gin chuckled again.

"Of course we don' have ta." he said, petting his subordinate's head with his clean hand. He leaned in to nibble on Izuru's ear. "But it's more fun this way, ain' it? Not knowin' when I'm gonna get ya." Still chuckling, Gin pushed his way past his adjunct and slid open the door. He turned back towards Izuru, the light from the outside darkening his face as it gleamed around him as if he was a higher being from the Royal Family's realm.

"Ya take care now, I-zu-ru." he said, sliding the door behind him, leaving the Third Division Lieutenant in the dark. Izuru gasped in pain as he tried to move from his spot where he had been glued to since they had entered the room. He was so aroused, so much more than last time, that there was no way he would be able to leave without alleviating it himself. With one sharp intake of breath, he let his hands fall to his hardened self and stroked himself a few times, letting his seed splatter into his hand and onto the floor. Sighing with relief, he fixed his shihakushou up and slid open the door, hoping that no one would come into the room until he could come back and clean it up himself.

Sighing again, this time out of depression, Izuru made the long journey back to his room and dropped himself onto his futon. Sure, Captain Ichimaru said that there would be a next time, and he had found himself excited at the prospect, but he could tell he was being strung along. Perhaps Captain really did care for him, perhaps not. But what he did know was that he was being held by the man he loved so much, and he couldn't escape from him, even when he knew the feelings were not, could not possibly be mutual.

Letting out a sigh for a third time, he started to drift off to sleep, forgetting about the mess in the storage room he had to clean, leaving it for the Third Seat to find two hours later.


	4. Day 4: Persimmon Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. But I do have the whole manga series on my laptop. Shhh, what illegalness?

**Author's Note:** It's so hard to concentrate on Bleach when I'm watching Prince of Tennis (the musicals, not the anime). Pretty boys playing tennis is always distracting.

Just a reminder! Names go Last Name, First. Pretty much everyone is called by their last name. Except Gin and Izuru.

**Woo! Still in Japan, but I have the internets! Sorry to keep you guys waiting!**

* * *

"Ai-zen-Tai-chou!" The Third Division Captain called out singsongingly as he barged into the Fifth Division office. He scratched his head as he noticed that the room was completely empty again, even missing the annoying little girl. He peered around the room, and noticed that in just a few days, Captain Aizen had completely Gin-proofed the room: there was no paperwork on the desks to knock over, no writing utensils out to draw on the walls with, and the bookshelves were completely devoid of any books. Gin pouted. It was as if Aizen was trying to hint at something.

He perked up his ears as he heard a shuffling sound behind the other screen door. Ah, so the Fifth Division Captain was still in his room, preparing for the day. Gin let an evil smile crawl across his face. Quickly, he jumped to the door and slid it open with a bang.

"Ai-sen-Ta-" he started, before he realized that the room was empty as well, a brisk rush of wind hitting his face. Confused, he entered the room to find the futon carelessly swept to the side and the Fifth Division Captain's sleeping garments laying abandoned on the ground. He looked up to find the door to the courtyard wide open, the wind picking up the papers from his desk.

Gin smiled. The scene that he had just missed played out in his brilliant mind. Captain Aizen had been in the process of waking up and changing when he had heard the commotion that was his former adjunct in his office. Rather than face the silver haired mischief maker himself, he had fled out the side door, escaping the snakelike man's clutches. Gin pouted again. For the fourth time this week, his former Captain had been inaccessible to him, and it was starting to bug him so. All he wanted was to tell Aizen what he had been doing to his Izuru, but for some reason, the Fifth Division Captain seemed to have other plans.

Sighing, Gin retreated from the room for the fourth time, gloomily resigning himself to trying again tomorrow.

* * *

"Izuru!" Gin called out cheerfully at his Lieutenant, grabbing around him from behind and draping his arms around his neck.

"Ichimaru Taichou." Izuru breathed, leaning into his Captain. "May I be of assistance?" Gin frowned slightly.

"Always so polite, ain't ya, Izuru?" Gin said. "Ya should loosen up once in a while, ya know?" He nuzzled Izuru's neck.

"Taichou-" Izuru protested.

"What is it, Izuru?" Gin asked, a slightly irritated tone creeping into his voice. "I've already been denied one thing I wanted to do today, Don' make meh feel any worse." Izuru gulped slightly.

"Taichou, it's just that, we're in public." he pointed out, calling the Third Division Captain's attention to the hoards of division members discreetly staring at them as they passed the couple. Gin straightened up and glared at them.

"Don' y'all got jobs ta do?" he asked, his smile growing creepier by the second. The men scattered as their Captain's gaze fell upon them. Smiling more softly now, Gin turned his attention back to his blonde plaything.

"There's none around ta see us now, 'Zuru." Gin whispered into Izuru's neck. Izuru gulped. "D'ya want ta continue what we were doin' yesterday?" The blond Lieutenant closed his eyes as he felt himself getting aroused just by his Captain's voice. This was bad, they were in the middle of the barracks, and just because Captain Ichimaru had ordered the others away didn't mean that they were watching from around the corner. The worst part was that he knew that Gin still noticed their reiatsus near them, and he was still trying to entice him. Izuru let out a deep breath.

"Ye-yes." Izuru muttered, his voice so quiet, even he wasn't quite sure he had answered. Gin smiled widely. He loved his little embarrassed adjunct.

"What was that, Izuru? Ah couldn' quite hear ya." he said, bringing his hand down Izuru's chest. Izuru gasped as Gin's cold hand slipped into his kosode. "Say that again?" Gin asked.

"Ye-YES!" Izuru exclaimed, as Gin tugged at his nipple, a little too hard. Izuru brought his hands up to his mouth to stifle himself. If the other members of the division had heard that-

"Good boy." Gin said into Izuru's hair. He withdrew his hands and stepped back from his Lieutenant. Izuru turned around to face his Captain, his eyebrows scrunched up in his usual worried expression. As Gin licked his lips, Izuru melted, imagining that tongue everywhere. Gin placed a hand on his subordinate's head.

"Ah'm glad yer eager." Gin said, messing up Izuru's hair. "But we have a mission, in Kita Rukongai." With a swish, he turned from his toy and started down the hall. Izuru's heart fell through the floor. He had been anticipating being played when then, but he had just been teased. Again. His gaze fell to the ground, as he stood frozen to the spot. How could he not notice how cruel his Captain was? Whenever he was around that sliver angel, it was as if all time had stopped and the personality of the Third Division Captain mattered not to him. Because he loved him. And because of that, he was fine with being strung along over and over again.

"Izuru." he heard from ahead of him. He lifted his head and glanced at his Captain who had stopped a few steps in front of him. Gin smiled softly at his Lieutenant. "Follow meh, Izuru."

At those three magic words, Izuru felt his feet move underneath him, towards the smiling devil. He would follow him to the ends of the earth, if only he were to ask. All he needed to say were those three words.

* * *

Izuru couldn't move from shock. It was as if he was reliving those tense minutes back from when he was in Shinou Academy. The 63rd district of North Rukongai, Kaimichi had been infested by a swarm of huge hollows overnight, and most of the souls who were living there had already been devoured by the time the Third Division had made it to the scene. His knees knocked under his hakama. Closing his eyes, he gripped Wabisuke tighter and ran forward with the rest of the division.

"Omote wo agero, Wabisuke!" he exclaimed, jumping at the nearest hollow. It resembled a goat, with two huge curved horns sprouting out of his head, and what looked like a goatee. With a few slashes, he brought the hollow to the ground and with one flick of Wabisuke, he decapitated the monster, causing it to dissolve in a matter of seconds. Wiping the sprayed blood off of his cheek, he ran back towards the rest of the division, most of whom were in their own shikais striking at the hollows.

The Third Division, when on full division missions, always travelled in squads of three, usually with two high ranking officers with a lower ranking officer, so a group would always be balanced, while the inexperienced shinigami could still get face time with their enemies. As the Lieutenant, Izuru was not assigned to any group, instead drifted from squad to squad, making sure his subordinates weren't being overrun by the enemy.

As he rejoined the division members, he glanced around and found that Captain Ichimaru was nowhere to be found. Worried, he looked from group to group, wondering where his Captain could have disappeared off to. Sure, sometimes he slacked off when it came to paperwork, but whenever there was a chance for him to kill something, he was always in the middle of things, drawing blood everywhere. He couldn't have fallen, could he? Was that even possible?

He found himself next to the second squad, run by the Third Division's Fourth Seat, Bai Shinichi. He and the Tenth Seat, Taiki Len, and the Nineteenth Seat, Minose Chimizu, were fighting side by side by side, defending each other perfectly. Izuru jumped in next to Bai and striked at the nearest hollow.

"Bai, have you seen Ichimaru Taichou?" Izuru shouted amidst the battle. The spiky haired shinigami shrugged as he slashed at a hollow's long snakelike tongue.

"I last saw him around where the sixth squad was, over there." Minose interjected, as she dodged an attack, jumping behind her three senior officers. "Apparently Raion fell and so the other two were being pressed into a corner. They're all down now, though." Izuru glanced over where Minose pointed out to see their Eighth Seat, Tabekiku Kaoru, and Fourteenth Seat Harumasa Korine, laying unconscious and injured by what looked like deep slash wounds, while what remained of Fifteenth Seat Raion Kaiko was splattered around them. Izuru held down the bile that wanted to make its way up his throat. Turning away from the defeated squad, he focused back on the hollows that were in front of him. Where was his Captain when he needed him?

"Hya, this is a lot more than tha report stated." Izuru heard the familiar accent behind him, and his heart leapt. He turned to see his Captain standing behind him cheerfully, his left hand up to his forhead, blocking out the bright sun, as he surveyed the area, his sword still sheathed. Izuru could feel his patience being tested. Why was he just standing around?

"Taichou-" he started. Gin glanced down at him and smiled.

"Y'all look like yer getting beat up quite bad." he said. He placed his hand on his hilt. "Want meh to save ya?" Izuru turned back to the oncoming onslaught of hollows.

"No, Taichou. We can handle this much." he said, swallowing his fears and leaping out with the second squad. Gin chuckled.

"Good. Getting tha Taichou ta come into battle means failure of a division, weakness of its members." he said, turning back around and leaving the battlefield once again. ""S why Ah had ta get rid of the sixth squad. Just pathetic, they were." he said to himself, his smile growing wider. He turned back to look at Izuru.

"Ya sure have grown, Izu, from that time thirty some years ago." he muttered. "Ah wonder if Aizen Taichou will let meh keep ya?"

* * *

Izuru panted and wiped the sweat off his forehead. That was the last of them. Glancing around at his division, he surveyed the damage. Three dead, and five injured. He sighed and sheathed his zanpakutou.

"Marunouchi." he said, calling the Third Seat to him. The bandanna'd shinigami appeared at is side.

"Yes, Kira Fukutaichou?" Marunouchi Susume asked, tending to a deep gash on the right side of his face. Izuru winced at the sight of it. That would leave a huge scar.

"Go call the Fourth Division." he said. "Tell them to send their Seventeenth Squad." Marunouchi nodded.

"And what about you, sir?" he asked. Izuru rolled his neck.

"I'm going to search for Ichimaru Taichou." Nodding at the Third Seat, prompting him to flash step away, Izuru closed his eyes, attempting to find his Captain's reiatsu. He opened his eyes, cursing the Captain's proficiency in hiding himself. Not a trace of him was to be found around them. Sighing again, Izuru resigned himself to working on healing the injured of his division.

As he started towards the squad members, a loud hollow cry was heard from the forest to his left, as well as a flare of reiatsu from a well known Captain. Izuru instantly dashed towards the sound, followed closely by a few of the division members that were still unharmed.

"I have this!" he shouted to those behind him, moving faster and leaving them further and further behind. He barely could tell where he was heading, only following the trail of reiatsu that was his Captain's. He skidded to a halt when he noticed a body laying in the middle of a clearing in the forest, unmoving. Crying out, Izuru ran towards it, realizing it was Captain Ichimaru.

"Taichou!" he exclaimed, landing on his knees beside his Captain's head. He placed a hand on Gin's neck, trying to feel for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt a steady heartbeat, and relaxed slightly. Beside him, Gin started to stir.

"Un? What is it, Izuru?" the Third Division Captain mumbled. "Ah'm tryin' ta sleep." Izuru felt stupid getting all worried for his Captain. After all, he was one of the strongest Captains in the Gotei 13. There was no way a mere hollow would be able to harm him. Izuru chuckled at himself for thinking otherwise.

"Did you kill the hollow, Taichou?" Izuru asked his sleepy Captain. Gin brought a hand up and rubbed his eyes.

"Nah." he said, smiling up at his Lieutenant. "We had tea, and we talked about tha future of shinigamis and hollows and where we'd be in another hundred years. He was very intellectual." Izuru sighed.

"Please, Taichou, now is not really the time to joke around like this." he said, holding out a hand to help his Captain stand up. Ignoring it, Gin stayed on the ground, looking up into the sky that could be see through the tree branches.

"Ah'm famished, Izuru." Gin said, after a few seconds. "Ya know what Ah could really go fer right now?" Izuru sighed again. Games. That's all he ever wanted to play. And Izuru hated guessing games the most.

"What, Taichou?" he asked. Before he realized what was happening, his Captain had flipped himself to be on top of the blond adjunct, pushing him to the ground.

"Mah I-zu-ru." Gin said playfully, keeping a firm grip on Izuru's wrists, completely pinning him. Izuru gasped at the sudden weight on top of him, but eagerly allowed Gin's tongue access into his mouth. The two wrapped around each other passionately, Izuru grasping onto his Captain's haori tightly as Gin started to grind into his Lieutenant, adding to the already wonderful kisses.

Izuru closed his eyes. He could barely breath between the dry thrusts of his Captain and the suffocatingly delicious mouth that was on his own lips. It wasn't until the man on top of him paused for a breather that he opened his eyes again. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch fresh air. Izuru couldn't help but give a small smile at his Captain, who, of course, was smiling back.

"Izuru-" Gin mumbled out, before suddenly being interrupted by a loud growling noise. Surprised, Izuru looked around for the source of the sound to find nothing around them that could have made such a noise. He looked back at his Captain, to find his smile almost gone. Izuru frowned in turn.

"It seems Ah really am hungry, Izuru." the silver haired Captain said, getting off of his Lieutenant. He laid down on the grass. "What Ah could go fer right now is some dried persimmons." he muttered to himself, turning away from Izuru and onto his side. Izuru sat up.

"Shall I grab some from the Division barracks and bring them to you, Taichou?" he asked. Gin turned back towards his adjunct, smiling his evil little smile.

"Nah, Ah know a better place." he said, jumping up quickly, suddenly full of energy. "It's in tha next district over, though." Izuru also stood up, although slightly wary. After all, they did still have a job to do.

"We should be returning to the division, Taichou." Izuru said, trying to persuade his Captain to come with him. Gin pouted and grabbed Izuru's arm, dragging him in the opposite direction of Seireitei.

"Tha bandanna guy can tidy up." he said, ignoring Izuru's protests. After a few hard tugs, Izuru finally relented, and was whisked off towards the 64th district of the Northern Rukongai, Nekomame. Izuru had never gone at such a pace before, that he felt as if his hand would fall off at the wrist. Looking around, he could only think of what the souls in the Rukongai were thinking.

As they finally slowed down, Izuru noticed that they were surrounded by persimmon trees, the smell of them making him gag.

"Taichou?" Izuru asked, as he felt his hand being released from the iron tight grip. He looked up at his Captain, who suddenly had lost his smile as he stared off at the trees. He stood their, limp, as if he was lost in the wind, remembering back to his past of being a Rukongai rat.

"Me n' Ran," Gin muttered. Izuru strained to hear him, it seemed he was talking more to himself rather than to his Lieutenant. "The first batch of persimmons we stole. Then, we planted those seeds, ta grow our own trees." He spread out his arms, stretching, his energy coming back to him. With one large leap, Gin lathed onto the trunk of one of the trees and grabbed at the fruits.

"Catch, Izuru!" Gin called out playfully. Frantically, Izuru ran from side to side, catching the horrendous items and gently placing them on the ground.

"Taichou, please!" Izuru exclaimed as he caught the sixth persimmon. "Please compose yourself!" Frowning slightly, Gin jumped out of the tree and landed next to his adjunct, picking up the fallen fruit and cradling them in his arms like a little infant.

"Follow meh, Izuru." Gin said, his smile returning. He walked past Izuru towards a small shack that was hidden behind the trees, so well that even the Lieutenant of the Third Division hadn't noticed it at first. Gin slammed open the door and peered in, checking for any Rukongai cretins who may have taken lodging inside. But it seemed the house was hidden well enough. It was quite empty.

"In ya go!" Gin said, motioning for is Lieutenant to enter first. Knees knocking slightly, Izuru entered the dwelling and looked around. It was small and shabby with a simple fireplace in the middle of the room. Worn and moth eaten blankets were tossed to the side, and the whole place smelled of mildew.

"It seems Ah have a slight dilemma, Izuru." The Third Division Captain said, sliding the door closed behind him. "On one hand, Ah'm quite eager ta eat mah persimmons, although they're not dried. On tha other hand, Ah'm really anxious ta devour mah shakin' little Lieutenant." he licked his lips. Izuru smiled slightly, trying to follow Gin's flow, worried about the outcome of the Captain's train of thought.

Gin grinned and placed the persimmons on the floor, advancing onto Izuru. The blond shinigami laid down still, not wanting to struggle against the older, more adept person. Gin leaned into Izuru, pressing his eagerly licked lips onto the shivering ones. Izuru opened his mouth slightly, allowing Gin access inside, his long tongue swirling around Izuru's teeth and cheeks, like a snake's. While his mouth was occupied, Gin let his hands wander around Izuru's body, enticing him to flinch whenever those cold hands hit a sweet and sensitive spot.

He grabbed at Izuru's obi and tugged it loose, grabbing the hakama and throwing it off of him. Izuru gasped slightly as Gin's hands also tore off his fundoshi, leaving him completely open in front of his Captain, already dripping wet. Gin pulled away from Izuru's lips, and wrenched open his kosode, placing kisses down the poor adjunct's chest. Izuru couldn't do anything but moan, enticed enough already.

As Gin reached Izuru's already throbbing erection, he gently kissed around it, rubbing his nose in the patches of hair, licking at the pre come that had dripped onto Izuru's thighs. With one hand, he started to stroke at the stiff member, trying to excite him more, as his other hand reached for his pile of persimmons. Izuru, breathing heavily and losing brain function already, looked up at his Captain, and saw that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ah thought of a way ta have both of ya." Gin said, smiling wider. He crushed the persimmon he had in his left hand, letting the juices drip out through his fingers. Discarding the seeds inside, he switched hands, placing his left hand on Izuru's shaft, and rubbing the persimmon juice all over him, lubricating him. Gin licked his lips in delight. He grabbed another persimmon and bit into it, letting the juice slick up the inside of his mouth as well, for double the flavor. Izuru closed his eyes, not trusting himself to even protest at what was happening to him. Why did it have to be persimmons?

The adjunct let out a loud moan as he felt the warm tongue of his Captain wrap itself around his member, bringing it into his mouth. Izuru frantically moved his arms about, trying to find something to hold onto on the ground, to keep some sort of grasp on his surroundings. He clawed at the loose floorboard, gripping it tightly as Gin started to bob up and down, taking in Izuru completely.

The Third Division Captain was ecstatic. He had never thought to do this with persimmons as a lubricant before. Perhaps if he had thought of it earlier, he would have enjoyed it more back when he was learning from Aizen. He grasped Izuru's hips firmly with his hands and moved his head faster, his lips smacking the base of Izuru's groin, licking off the persimmon juice from the inside. Izuru moaned at the sensation, feeling as if he was almost on the verge of erupting out.

"Ichi-ah-ah-Ichimaru-Tai-Tai-Taichou-Gin!" Izuru spurted out, as he felt himself reaching his climax. As Izuru prepared himself for release, Gin let him go and pulled away, licking his lips. Izuru screamed in frustration, as he felt the warmth go away and the cold wind hit his aching member.

"Taichou~" Izuru moaned, clawing at his Captain's shihakusho from where he was laying, his fingers only inches away. "Please, please let me finish-" he pleaded, almost crying. Gin smiled and shook his head.

"Now, where's tha fun in that?" he asked. He crouched down and flicked Izuru's still erect woody, eliciting a cry of pain from the poor adjunct. Standing up and adjusting his haori, Gin made his way for the door, grabbing the persimmons on the way.

"Feel free ta stay here as long as ya'd like." he said, smiling brightly. "No one ever comes here." he stepped out of the shack and peered in once more before closing the door behind him, taking a large bite out of the fruit in his hand.

"Ah look forward ta tomorrow, I-zu-ru."


	5. Day 5: Probing Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. And I've run out of witty remarks to put here after the disclaimer.

**Author's Note:** I'm quite glad I got to use the ButterflAizen thing from Chapter 415. I thought he looked so silly. I couldn't help laughing at his form, even though he was so serious and evil without his pupils. Poor Gin, though. T.T

I just read the spoilers for the next chapter (although by the time I get this up, the chapter will be up already). I really really really really didn't want to see Gin die... I was hoping that Kubo-sensei would keep him alive because of his massive popularity (apparently mostly with women). I don't really want to read this next chapter, cause it's the end of Gin... T.T

But I'll continue, since my second favorite character is still God. Although that God is the one who killed my favorite character... .

Such a sad and angsty chapter. I still hate GinxRan, though. GinxIzu til the end!

**So yeah, I was writing this chapter while still in Japan, 's why the whole "I just read the spoilers" thing is up there. But I thought rather than delete it, I'd just add something here and make the whole Author's Note longer... And just in case anyone was interested, I failed in my stalking attempts of the seiyus in Japan. Tsk.**

* * *

"Ai-zen-Tai-chou!" The Third Division Captain called out singsongingly as he barged into the Fifth Division office. Gleefully, he noticed that Aizen was in the office for once, bending over his desk, clearing off his morning paperwork. The brown haired Captain looked up at the intruding shinigami, and frowned, noticing movement behind his shoulder.

"Ichimaru-kun." he said, "Have you noticed that you have a conglomeration of Jigokuchou floating behind you?" Gin smiled as the Hell Butterflies spread out throughout the office, making their way to Aizen's desk. Holding out a hand, the Fifth Division Captain let one land on his finger, transferring the message to his mind.

"Have you listened to them, Gin?" Aizen asked, waving his hand, shooing the black butterfly away. Gin's smile widened ever more.

"Why would Ah have any need ta?" he said, settling himself on Hinamori's unoccupied desk, ruffling the papers on the top. "Ah simply have ta bring them ta ya, and ya'd listen fer me." Aizen sighed, and opened a window, sending all of the rest of the Hell Butterflies outside. Adjusting his haori, the Fifth Division Captain moved out from behind his desk.

"There's a Taichou meeting." he sighed, passing his former Lieutenant, heading towards the door. "I will assume my notice went missing in that whole mess of fluttering." Running his hand through his hair, he turned to usher the silver haired shinigami out of his office. Gin complied, still smiling his ever present smile. The two Captains walked noiselessly down the hallways of the Fifth Division, heading down towards the exit from the barracks, to the center of Soul Society where the First Division was.

"Ya know," Gin said, breaking the silence, as they entered the open air. "Wouldn't it be nice ta be a butterfly? Flying under tha heavens, feeling tha wind beneath yer wings?" Aizen chuckled slightly at his subordinate's musings.

"Butterflies can only ever fly _under_ the heavens, Gin." he said, a knowing smirk plastered on his usually warm face. "I intend to aim higher than that."

Gin sighed, his topic starter ruined by his former Captain's such seriousness. He ran his fingers through his short silver hair, his smile returning quickly.

"Yeh, ya'd just look silly with butterfly wings, anyway, Taichou." he said, trying to picture it. As an image of Aizen floating in the wind with a set of butterfly wings appeared in his mind, he couldn't help but burst out into laughter. Aizen frowned and glanced at Gin out of the corner of his eyes.

Shivering, Gin silenced himself quickly and turned away from Aizen. Why had he just felt as if someone had walked over his grave? Shaking off the feeling, he looked back at Aizen and smiled.

"By tha way, Ah've been meanin' ta tell ya-" Gin started, before realizing they had already made it in front of the First Division barracks. Aizen glanced at him again, this time to be quiet, and knocked on the doors. Slowly, they opened, and allowed the two Captains entrance. Gin sighed again, wondering what kind of bad luck he must have to keep him from revealing what he had been wanting to for the past few days. Pushing the thought out of his mind for the time being, he followed Aizen into the First Division, his smile fading slightly. Captain meetings were always so suffocating and boring, and Gin wanted nothing more than to return back to his barracks to harass his Izuru again.

_Let's get this over with._

_

* * *

_

_Izuru. _

_Follow meh, Izuru._

Screaming loudly, Izuru tore his pillow in half, due to his sexual frustration. He panted. It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. After the third time, Izuru had had to release himself after all the built up pressure, and the fourth time was just the same. He had come back to his room to finish the job, but found himself unable to be pleasured completely, without having his Captain there. It was so painful.

"Ichimaru Taichou." he had whispered again and again to sleep, his hand still wrapped around his tender shaft. When he awoke the next day, he could only exclaim in frustration, as his dreams only consisted of his Captain, leaving him to wake up dripping with sweat and semen.

"There's something wrong with me." Izuru mumbled to himself, cleaning himself off and starting to get dressed for the day. It was finally his day off, and he had already decided that this day would be perfect for drinking himself into a stupor. Perhaps he could get Hisagi-senpai and Abarai-kun to join him?

Sighing, he wrapped his off-white yukata around him and slid open the door, only to run into the Fifth Seat of their division, Yuunichi Miraku.

"Excuse me, Kira Fukutaichou!" Yuunichi said, bowing in front of his superior.

"Yes?" Izuru asked, sighing. Why today?

"The Taichou and Fukutaichou of divisions Three and Eight are to report to the Senkaimon for a mission into Gensei." Yuunichi said, quickly. "This was decided today by the Soutaichou Yamamoto-Genryuusai-Dono, during an emergency Taichou meeting about the emergence of strange spiritual activity in the the city of Minamidachi in Japan."

Izuru sighed again and thanked the subordinate, closing his door and changing into his shihakushou. And it had been his day off too. He could only guess that Captain Ichimaru had volunteered for the job, knowing full well of this. That was just like him to do so, after all. He grabbed Wabisuke from his stand beside his bed and slipped out of his room.

He used his shunpo to arrive at the Senkaimon on the First Division property, to find his Captain and the Eighth Division Captain, Captain Kyouraku Shunsui already there waiting for the two adjuncts. Gin smiled and waved at his approaching Lieutenant.

"Izuru's first!" he exclaimed, holding out a hand to the other captain, who begrudgingly drew out a small sack of coins and dumped it into the silver haired man's hand. "Thanks!" Gin said cheerfully, stashing the small purse into his kosode.

"Taichou?" Izuru asked, looking at the exchange. Captain Kyouraku smiled warmly at him.

"Your Taichou and I just had a wager as to see who's Fukutaichou would arrive first." he said, scratching his fuzzy chin. "I would have sworn my Nanao would have been here before you. She's so punctual, she is." Izuru allowed himself to chuckle at the two Captain's actions. It was just like the two of them to wager over such a small thing.

"I apologize for making you lose, Kyouraku Taichou." Izuru said, bowing. He walked over to Gin's side. Gin smiled at him once more, making Izuru' blush, before turning back to the Eighth Division Captain.

"Hachiban Taichou-san," Gin said, slipping his hands into his sleeves, crossing his arms. "Why do you think yer Ise-chan would be late, when ya say she's always on time?" Kyouraku put his hand on his straw hat, thinking.

"I can't really say, Ichimaru-kun." he said, softly. "My Nanao is pretty precious, perhaps she's not feeling well. Oh, if she is, I'd have to cheer my little Nanao up. My Nanao isn't herself when she isn't around me-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not 'your Nanao.'?" a stern voice said from behind him, glasses glinting in irritation. Ise Nanao slammed her book she always carried down onto her Captain's head.

"Ouch." Kyouraku said, laughing. The Eighth Division Lieutenant bowed to the two Third Division officers.

"I am sorry I am late, Ichimaru Taichou, Kira Fukutaichou." she said. "I was held up back in the division office."

"Don' worry 'bout it, Ise-chan." Gin said, waving her apology away, a grin on his face. He turned to his blonde Lieutenant. "Izuru, open the Senkaimon." Izuru bowed and stepped forward, calling on his kido.

"Kaijou!" he said, palms out in front of him, focusing his energy into opening the gate. Four Hell Butterflies fluttered down towards each of the officers, attaching themselves to their reiatsus. As the doors slid open, the four captain-class shinigami stepped through to the Dangai Precipice World, on their way to the Living World.

"I wonder how long it's been since I've been on a Gensei mission." Kyouraku mused aloud, scratching the back of his head. "The last time I went, I think, was a hundred and fifty years ago, during a huge massacre in the southern part of Japan. Kyoto, I think it was called." Izuru looked over curiously.

"What happened then, Taichou?" he asked. Due to his interest, Izuru completely missed the change in face his Captain had had at the mention of the massacre. The usual grin had been wiped off.

Kyouraku whistled slightly. He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head.

"Kids were being killed left and right, whenever it was dark, and there was no one around to figure they were missing until a few days later. Over a hundred kids were killed during that time, and the humans were at a complete loss as to who was responsible. It was a nightmare. Yama-jii had sent out Ukitake and me to finish the Konsous, to get all the kids to Soul Society before they turned into hollows, bent on revenge to kill the man who had killed them." Kyouraku sighed. He glanced over at the Third Division Captain, who had lost his usual glean.

"But, it so happened that the humans found the guy in the end, and they locked him up. Unfortunately," he continued, shaking his head and shrugging. "We had missed one kid, and he hollowfied, found the man and ate him in his prison cell." Kyouraku sighed. "Well, we got him in the end too, purified his soul and sent him to Soul Society, so it all ended well." Izuru scrunched up his eyebrows.

"That's horrible, all those poor children." he said, sadly. Gin let his grin return to his face.

"Yes, tha poor children." he muttered, his smile growing wider. Izuru turned back to his Captain, still with his worried look.

"Did you know about this too, Ichimaru Taichou?" Izuru asked. Gin looked down at his adjunct.

"Nah, Ah was only a kid." he said, cocking his head slightly. "Ah was sent ta tha Rukongai around that time, but Ah don't know anything about it." Looking back towards the exit, Gin's smile widened again. Izuru shivered, feeling he was missing an important part of the story.

The pathway ended as the four found themselves out into the real world, standing above the city of Minamidachi in northern Japan.

* * *

"Taichou, do you notice anything unusual on your end?" Izuru asked through the headset. The four shinigami had split up upon arrival and had headed east, west, north and south to shorten their work. Izuru jumped from rooftop to rooftop, sending out his reiatsu, trying to see if anything would respond.

"Nothin' but mahself, little Izuru." came Gin's reply, chuckling. "Although, if yer feelin' lonely, Ah could head yer way and keep ya company." Izuru sighed. They were on a mission, he couldn't allow himself to be carried away.

"There's no need, Taichou." Izuru said. "I am fine on my own." He heard Gin chuckle again.

"Didn' sound like it last night." The Third Division Captain said. Izuru felt his face go red. Had the Captain heard his cries of pain? Was he that loud? Izuru couldn't think of anything coherent to respond.

"Wh-what?" Izuru finally mumbled out. He could almost see Gin's smile widening on the other side of town.

"Ah could hear ya all tha way in mah room, Izuru." he said. He changed his voice slightly as he tried to do an impression of his Lieutenant. "Ah, why d'ya do this ta me? It hurts so much, at least let me-"

"Taichou!" Izuru exclaimed, stopping Gin's imitation. He was completely embarrassed now. If the Captain had heard him, it wasn't impossible that other division members had as well. Gin chuckled again.

"Seems like yer wantin' meh ta help ya finish the job, eh, Izuru?" Gin asked. "Is that what ya want?" Izuru found himself subconsciously nodding, before stopping quickly. He breathed in deeply to slow down his speeding up heartbeat.

"Ichimaru Taichou, please forgive me, but I do believe that this is not the time for this type of antics." Izuru said slowly, afraid of angering his Captain. He started to worry after he spoke, for all he heard was silence. And then-

"Ne, you two, you do know this com is open to all four of us." The lazy voice of the Eighth Division Captain wafted into Izuru's ear. Hear it, Izuru lost his footing on the roof he was just landing on. Captain Kyouraku had been listening! He drew up the kido beneath his feet to keep himself from falling to the ground. Catching himself in time, he closed his eyes, his heart pounding in his ears. What would Captain Kyouraku say?

"Arara, Hachiban Taichou, were you eavesdroppin'?" Izuru heard his own Captain through the coms. "Ah thought ya had better senses than that."

"You know me, Ichimaru-kun." the laid back voice said. "I can't ever stand not listening to juicy gossip." Izuru regained his pace and started back on his course, searching for any signs of the strange spiritual pressure, trying to ignore the burning sensation behind his ears.

"I apologize, Ichimaru Taichou." came Nanao's voice. "Taichou doesn't realize when he should refrain from butting into business that doesn't concern him"

"I-Ise-san!" Izuru stammered, almost losing his footing again. "You were listening as well?"

"Of course not." she replied sternly. "It is of no concern of mine what you and your Taichou do behind the Sanbantai doors."

_So you were listening._ Thought Izuru, blanching for a second, almost expecting an anime-like sweatdrop to fall down the side of his face. As be began to reply, he sensed suddenly from his left a burst of unknown reiryoku. Without another pause, he started to dash at the signal. It was to the west. That was where Kyouraku Taichou had been heading.

Izuru picked up his pace, to reach the Eighth Captain. It wasn't as if he would need any help, but he would have been a hinderance if he didn't do his job as a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13. He turned his head back as he felt his own Captain's reiatsu coming on to him from behind. Captain Ichimaru had gone East, and he was gaining on his Lieutenant at full speed. Izuru felt a smile fall onto his face.

"Taich-" Izuru started to say, as the silver hair came into view. Before he could react, Gin slammed into him, grasping him under his right arm, and whisked him off, faster than Izuru would have been able to keep up if he had been using shunpo on his own.

"Ya alright, Izuru?" Gin asked, the wind rippling his shihakushou. Izuru gave a muffled response into Gin's sleeve. Smiling, Gin turned to his right sharply. "Tha Hachibantai can deal with tha problem we came here fer, we have things ta do, yeah?" Izuru closed his eyes as he started to feel sick from the speed. Where was his Captain taking him this time? There was no question in the little adjunct's mind what his intentions were. He just let himself be carried off to wherever Ichimaru Taichou had in mind, feeling slightly anticipatory over what might be happening this time.

* * *

"Sit tight, Izuru." Gin commanded, dropping his Lieutenant onto a flat red roof, a far ways away from the other two shinigami. He pulled off his haori and laid it on the ground, as a sort of blanket. Smiling wider, he rolled Izuru onto his haori and climbed on top of him. Izuru swallowed and let out a breath of air.

"Sir, as much as I am eagerly awaiting you, and I am," Izuru said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Are you sure it cannot wait until after the mission is over?" Gin paused, and flashed a confused look at his adjunct before smiling again.

"Nah." Gin said, smashing his lips onto Izuru's. Their teeth clashed into each other, leaving Izuru feeling slightly numb, as Gin forcefully pried open the younger shinigami's mouth. The two battled each other with their tongues, licking each other's teeth and shoving them down each other's throat. After minutes of deep tongue wrestling, they pulled away, breathing heavily. Gin kissed the top of Izuru's nose.

"Let's get all this annoyin' stuff off, yes?" Gin murmured into his ear, slipping his hands down Izuru's front. With one pull, he tore off Izuru's kosode, and shoved his hands down Izuru's hakama, taking a hold of the limp organ. The slightly shivering adjunct gasped at the cold touch. Within moments, Gin's other hand had untied his hakama, and Izuru was laying out in the open in front of his Captain yet again. Izuru closed his eyes while Gin sighed contentedly.

"Now, isn' that better?" he asked. He leaned up to Izuru's lips again and gave him a long deep kiss, almost to the point where the two couldn't breath again. As Gin stopped for air, Izuru opened his eyes.

"Th-the mission, sir-" Izuru started again before Gin growled and kissed him again.

"Ah said, Izuru, tha Hachiban Taichou can deal with it." he said, pulling only inches away. "Besides, it's probably only some new type of hollow. Ya know how tricky they can get with their reiryoku." He looked down at his right hand, which was still around Izuru's now erect member. He let go and brought the slightly sticky hand up to Izuru's face, pulling his front bang away to look at his toy's whole frightened face. Smiling, Gin leaned in again.

"By tha way, ya know how tha rats of Rukongai, like meh, end up with reiryoku?" Gin asked Izuru, whispering into his ear. Izuru scrunched his eyes shut and breathed heavily. He couldn't answer, not with this kind of stimulation. He could only let out a sharp exhale. Gin took that as a no. He licked at his adjuncts earlobe.

"No one really knows, now do they?" Gin continued. He dragged his long tongue down Izuru's bare chest, all the way down to his groin. "But Ah have a theory." Izuru gasped as Gin licked around his sacs, suckling them slightly.

"Y-yes?" Izuru breathed out before taking in a sharp intake of air. Gin smiled and brought his hands to Izuru's bottom, starting to spread his cheeks out so that Gin could see his hole open up slightly.

"Ah think we were all hollows, once." he said, bringing his tongue down to Izuru's opening, and licking around it, feeling it quiver at his touch. Izuru panted. Gin licked his lips and continued. "Konpaku turn inta hollows fer many reasons: sadness, anger, loneliness, revenge. When they are turned inta a hollow, it take a massive amount of reiryoku from around them fer it ta be a complete transformation inta their monster counterpart. So," he paused, straightening up and clashing his mouth onto Izuru's, wrapping his tongue around his, the two organs struggling for dominance before the blond gave in once again. Gin pulled away slowly, a single trail of saliva connecting his tongue to Izuru's mouth.

"So, when they're cleansed, they lose their recollection of what happened before their death, but they keep their reiryoku they had gained during their transformation. 'S what Ah've been thinkin'" Gin let his hands grasp Izuru's member, squeezing it until Izuru cried out in pain.

"Why a-are you telling me this right now, Ichi-Ichimaru T-Taichou?" he gasped out, grasping Gin's hair, letting those smooth silver locks flutter around his fingers. Gin widened his smile.

"Nah reason, really." he said, leaning back down to Izuru's groin. "Ah just thought ya'd be interested aft'r hearin' Hachiban Taichou-san's story. 'Bout tha kid who turned into a hollow and killed tha man who killed him. A hundred and fifty years ago. Tha same time Ah found mahself sent ta tha 64th District of tha Northern Rukongai, Nekomame."

Izuru opened his eyes and looked down at his Captain, eyes wide. He didn't mean-

"Would ya still love meh if you thought Ah was that boy?" Gin's eyes opened from down near Izuru's erect member, glancing at him as if testing him. The blond adjunct released the breath he had inside of him and leaned back down, closing his eyes again. He rested his right arm on his forehead, breathing heavily.

"Of course I would, Taichou." he finally muttered. "Not that I think it was you, sir." he added, as he saw Gin's smile crawl up his face.

"Good."

Izuru reeled out in shock as he felt something wet and slithery enter him. It was small enough that it didn't cause him any pain, but it wasn't anything he had ever experienced before. Nothing had ever gone into that hole before. His whole body spasmed as the wet object went deeper, then pulled out, licked around the area, and back in again. It took a bit for Izuru to realize what it was.

It was Captain Ichimaru's tongue. His tongue had just entered him, and not in the usual place. Sure, getting it shoved down his throat was one thing, but up his-

"Taichou-" Izuru gasped out. "Such a dirty place, you-"

"Yer so tight, Izuru." Gin interrupted. "Mah tongue is all that'll fit... fer now." Without warning, he shoved his tongue back into Izuru, the force of such a little pressure sending small shocks up Izuru's spine.

_If this is what just this much does, Ah fear for him._ Gin thought, as he swirled his tongue inside of Izuru. He couldn't help but chuckle at Izuru's sensitivity, which sent another small shock up the poor boy's body by the vibrations.

He pulled away from Izuru's now extremely wet bottom and made his way up to the erect flesh in front of him. It was leaking pre come, and seemed to want to let out the pressure. Chuckling, Gin licked around it and swallowed it down, taking it completely in, to the delight of the quivering Lieutenant. After a few good thrusts, Gin let go before Izuru could get off, licking his lips. Trailing a line of saliva up to Izuru's head again, he settled himself onto the small body and brought his moist lips onto Izuru's. He opened his mouth to allow his Captain access, the two dueling with their tongues once again.

Sighing contentedly, Gin pulled away and sprawled out on the haori next to his Lieutenant. Izuru turned to look at him, laying on his side.

"Taichou?" Izuru asked, breathing heavily, bringing his torn shihakushou over him as a sort of blanket. Gin let out a small sound to let him know he was listening. "Will you stay with me, this time?"

A pause, before-

"Of course, mah little Izuru." Gin muttered back, bringing his arms behind his head, staring up at the sky. It had grown dark while they had been there, and they laid there together as they cuddled, staring at the stars that were starting to come out. Izuru chuckled to himself as he snuggled against Gin.

"What is it?" Gin asked, curious. He turned towards Izuru so that they were facing each other. Izuru chuckled again. "What?"

"I don't know if you noticed, Taichou, but you were extremely talkative tonight." Izuru said softly, still stifling his laughter. It had been completely uncharacteristic of his Captain. Gin pouted.

"Ah couldn't help it." Gin said, turning away. "It's all Hachiban Taichou's fault, anyway, fer bring that subject up in tha first place." Chuckling again, Izuru rested his head on the back of his Captain's back, closing his eyes. It wasn't until they fell completely silent that they heard a crackle and another voice around them.

"Ne, you two, you do know you left the coms on the whole time?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Man, I must be losing my touch, to end it on such a nice note for the two of them, with Izu being happy, although he wasn't able to finish... Oh well, I guess I kinda messed it up for them with Kyouraku Taichou having listened in on the whole thing... As to why it was Kyouraku Taichou... I asked a friend to pick a number between six and thirteen, since one, two, three and four wouldn't be available. And she chose eight. Sigh, way to be difficult..


	6. Day 6: Painful Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. I'll take ownership of Kakinoku Kemiko, though, although I'll never use her again.

**Author's Note: **Hello! Long hiatus! I'm back! (kinda) I just found time to finish this chapter, so yay. I hope people will like! I've been pulling my hair out the past two weeks, while Bleach has been on break, cause I need my Bleach fix... Argh. So, yeah, without further ado, lets continue on the journey of Gin's torturous ministrations!

* * *

"Ai-zen-Tai-chou!" The Third Division Captain called out singsongingly as he barged into the Fifth Division office. Although he was earlier than he had been the past few days, he had assumed that his former Captain would be in the office, finishing up paperwork that had to be done before the end of the weekdays. He was quite surprised when he was faced with an empty office, yet again.

"This is quite odd." he said softly to himself, his smile practically gone from his face. He made his way towards Aizen's desk and the stacks of papers there. Placing a hand on the pile, he crumpled up the first few sheets between his fingers and pushed the rest off the top and into the wastebasket next to the desk. Sighing, he turned and sat on the desk. Even messing with Aizen's things was getting to be such a bore. He hadn't had a proper conversation with him in such a while that he was just getting irritated now.

As he settled himself down to wait for his Captain, he heard a faint squeal from the bedroom, that he couldn't possibly believe belonged to Aizen. Curiosity piquing his interest, he lept off of the desk and deftly landed in front of the sliding door between the office and the bedroom. He placed a ear on the thin sheet cautiously, afraid of what he might see if he just barged in. Perhaps Aizen had a secret hoard of cats in his bedroom? Gin shivered. He hated cats. He had to fight plenty of them for food back when he lived in Rukongai, and he could do without seeing another cat in his life.

Another squeal. Gin cocked his head. What could it be?

"A-Aizen T-Ta!-Taichou~" he heard loudly, and that was definitely not a cat. Or Aizen. He frowned. Was there actually another person in there?

"Hush, Kemiko." he heard Aizen's voice say softly.

Gin opened his eyes in a fury. Kemiko. Kakinoku Kemiko. He recognized that name. While he had still been the Lieutenant of the Fifth Division, she had been the 9th Seat, who had followed Aizen around as much as she could, she seemed to worship him so much. Gin had taken a dislike to her the first moment they had met, as he saw her as an annoyance that could keep his Captain from him.

And now, she was in bed with Aizen. Gin clenched his shaking fists and closed his eyes. Breathing deeply, he urged himself to keep his calm, and to resist barging into the room.

_But wait._ Gin paused. Aizen could always tell when Gin came near him, could always sense his reiatsu. There was no way he wouldn't have planned Gin coming in at that moment. And he could have enticed the girl for just that reaction from him at that exact timing.

Gin ground his teeth and left the room, his hands still clenched. As he passed through the doorway, his smile appeared back onto his face, as a brilliant idea appeared in his mind. Two could play at this game. And he knew just the willing player.

* * *

"Izuru!"

The Third Division Lieutenant heard that ever familiar voice call out to him from behind. He had been walking the streets of Seireitei with Abarai Renji on their time off, and hearing his Captain's voice was the last thing he had wanted at the moment. Not only did it mean that he would be tormented a bit, but it also meant that he would be aroused at the mere presence of his Captain, something he didn't want to show in front of his old Academy friend. Sighing, Izuru turned with Renji and faced his suddenly appearing Captain.

"Ichimaru Taichou!" Izuru said cheerily, smiling slightly. Gin placed his hand on Izuru's head, patting him.

"Little Izuru, there's a game Ah want ta play tonight, will ya join meh?" Gin asked, his smile growing, almost as if pleading silently for a yes. Izuru hesitated. Captain Ichimaru's games weren't always the best of sport, and sometimes they even ended up with him hurt. But still-

"Of course, Taichou." Izuru said, bowing slightly, releasing himself from Gin's grasp. Gin lowered his hand to under Izuru's chin and lifted his face, so that they were looking directly at each other's eyes.

"Seven tonight in tha courtyard." Gin whispered, bringing his face close to Izuru's, their lips almost brushing. Izuru closed his eyes at the feel of his Captain's breath on his lips. Oh, how his heart was pounding. Patting Izuru on the head again, and with one step of shunpo, the Third Division Captain disappeared.

Izuru stood silently, still lingering in the afterglow of his Captain's presence.

"Oi, Kira!" Renji said, snapping Izuru back into reality. Clearing his throat, Izuru turned back to his friend and fixed his mussed up hair.

"Sorry about that, Abarai-kun." Izuru said quietly as they continued their walk. Renji scoffed.

"Be careful, Kira." Renji said softly, turning back to look at the empty street behind them. "He seems the type to take advantage of a subordinate."

"Don't be absurd." Izuru retorted, angrily. "Ichimaru Taichou isn't a bad person. A bit eccentric, perhaps, but he is a Taichou of the Gotei 13, and he is to be respected, even from people from other divisions."

"Kira," Renji looked at his friend with a slightly disbelieving look on his face. "You must really like him to defend him that far." Izuru blushed and started to stammer.

"Wh-what are you in-insinuating, Abarai-kun?" he asked, fidgeting with his zanpakuto. "I-I-I _respect_ him as my Taichou, but suggesting anything other than that-" The nervous blond found himself silenced quickly as Renji shoved his fist into his face, exasperated. Izuru staggered back, shocked, holding his now bleeding nose.

"I'm not persecuting you, Kira, calm down." Renji said, stepping back and scratching his cheek. "It doesn't matter who you like. I was just surprised." Izuru glanced up at Renji.

"Surprised?" he asked. Renji looked down.

"Yeah, I just always thought you liked Hinamori. Instead, I learn that you just have bad taste in men!" He started laughing.

"Abarai-kun!" Izuru exclaimed, slightly mortified.

"So, has he taken you yet?" Renji asked slyly, elbowing Izuru. The Third Division Lieutenant rubbed his side and stayed silent, looking down and away, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks again. Renji stopped in his tracks. "He's already done it?" he exclaimed incredulously. Izuru frantically whirled around and clamped a hand over Renji's mouth.

"Would it kill you to keep your voice down?" Izuru hissed slightly. He let go and turned back around. "And no. We haven't gone that far yet." he sighed. Renji patted him on his back sympathetically.

"I know how you feel, man. This one girl, in my division, she won't let me bang her until I tell her I love her." Renji shook his head in disbelief at this thought, as Izuru just stared at him blankly.

"How is that relevant to my situation in any way?" he asked venomously. Renji shrugged.

"We're both not getting any. Oh but-" Renji slammed his fist into his palm as he realized something. "I did just hook up with that Ami girl in your division, so I guess- Hey wait!" Renji ran after Izuru as the blond turned away from him, half disgusted and half defeated. "My bad, Kira, sorry, I guess that just made you feel worse." Renji apologized, chuckling slightly.

"It doesn't matter." Izuru kept walking away from Renji. "You're so lucky, Abarai-kun. You don't care what happens, as long as you get to sleep with them. But with my Taichou-" Izuru trailed off. Renji opened his mouth slightly, as if to speak, but closed it as Izuru continued. "I think I love him, Abarai-kun." Izuru whispered. "But I can't tell if he feels the same. I want this to be real, not one of his games." Renji stood back shocked as a tear fell down Izuru's cheek. Sure, his old Academy friend had sunk deeper and deeper into depression over the years for some unknown reason, but he hadn't ever witnessed him to the point of crying like this. Was this really such a big deal? Renji sighed and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Hey. Don't worry." Renji said, smiling. "I'm sure if he didn't feel the same, he'd have gotten bored with his antics. Besides," Renji's smile changed to one closer to the sinister smile the Third Division Captain always proudly wore. "If he ever hurts you in any way -emotionally, of course, since I'm sure you'll be hurting physically, if you know what I mean-" Izuru shot him a glare. Renji laughed once more, quickly raising his hands up to keep the other guy at bay. He dropped his smile as he became more serious. "If he ever does hurt you to the point where you don't like it, I'll kill him myself. How does that sound?" Izuru closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Thanks, Abarai-kun, for that speech." Izuru said, sighing. "But I can take care of myself." he rubbed his arms. "I think he feels something for me. I can't completely tell, but something is there." Renji chuckled and patted Izuru on the back.

"Well, if you think you're fine, then I'm behind you, even if I don't like him. Although, I'll admit, I was hoping to see an all out battle between you and Hitsugaya Taichou for Hinamori." Renji sighed. "I guess Hisagi-senpai and I have to return all those bets." Izuru looked at Renji with wide eyes before the redhead laughed. "I was just kidding, Kira." Renji patted him once more on the back and walked off towards the Sixth Division, waving over his shoulder towards the slightly smiling blond Lieutenant.

* * *

Seven o'clock that night Izuru found himself sitting on the outside corridor facing the courtyard. His Captain was late, of course. But that was part of his game. That was always part of his game, leaving the poor Lieutenant anticipating the night, and keeping him waiting and strung on. Izuru rubbed his arms in the cold. As he sat there alone, many thoughts spun through his head. Why did he allow himself to be strung along like this? How could he go through so much agony and yet still find himself following the man who was behind this torment? Why was this physical and emotional pain so bearable? All his thoughts was ended with one idea.

_Because I love him._ Izuru shuddered as his groin grew warmer, getting aroused at the mere thought of it. "This is too dangerous." he mumbled to himself.

"What is, 'Zuru?" he heard in the darkness behind him. Izuru clamored to his feet as he recognized the sound of his Captain's voice.

"Ichimaru Taichou-" Izuru breathed, turning towards him. Before he realized it, a beige cloak was thrust onto his shoulders, wrapping around him tightly, similar to the way the Third Division Captain was bundled up.

"There ya go, Izuru." Gin said, smiling softly. "Ah wouldn' want ya ta catch a cold." Izuru clutched the cloak around him, blocking out the wind, a small content smile on his face at the gesture.

"Thank you, Taichou." he mumbled. The silver haired man just waved his thanks away.

"Now then, let's go on a walk." Gin said, wrapping his arm around his adjunct. Izuru leaned into his Captain's side, catching the scent that was Ichimaru Gin. They patrolled the streets of Seireitei, their only company the darkness, the silence and each other. Izuru closed his eyes as Gin led him through the streets, his arm possessively wrapped warmly around him. This was nice.

"Good evening, Ichimaru Taichou!" Izuru suddenly heard from in front of them, two other shinigami patrolling, who exclaimed upon seeing the Third Division Captain walking down the street. Upon hearing their voices, Izuru's eyes snapped open and tried to push away from his Captain, his face turning a deep shade of red. The strong arm of Gin kept him stuck to his side, struggling. The two shinigami started as they noticed the Third Division Lieutentant.

"G-good evening, Kira Fukutaichou..." they said hesitantly as they continued to stare at the couple. Gin simply smiled at them.

"Is there a problem with mah Fukukan?" Gin asked, his grip on Izurus shoulder getting tighter. Izuru bit his lip to keep from calling out. The two patrollers shook their heads and quickly slid away from the two.

As they disappeared from the view, Gin eased up on his grip and Izuru breathed again, smoothing out his cloak. He looked up at his Captain.

"Ta-Taichou?" he asked cautiously. Gin looked down at him, his smile still on his face. "Why would you let them see us... together... like that? Is this already part of your game?" Izuru continued, breaking eye contact. Gin chuckled.

"This is why Ah like ya, Izu. Yer so smart." Gin placed the arm that was around his adjunct's shoulder onto his head and ruffled his hair, still chuckling. Izuru sighed. Of course it had already started.

"So, may I ask where we're going, Ichimaru Taichou?" Izuru asked tentatively. They had gone far past the Third Division boundaries, and only worries of his Captain's mischievousness filled the little Lieutenant's heart. Where was this game going? Gin simply smiled.

"It's just a walk, Izuru." he said slyly. Izuru allowed himself a scoff. It was never simply a walk.

"I can hardly believe that, Taichou." Izuru started ticking off on his fingers. "Two months ago, you had a sudden urge for a night walk with me, and we ended up at the 10th Division office. I don't even want to know what you did to Hitsugaya Taichou's office. Then, there was the walk three weeks ago, to the 11th Division, although I still have no idea how we got out of that one alive. Last week, it was to the Kidou Corps barracks, which was just a completely odd trip in general." Izuru took a breath. "So it makes me wonder-"

"We're here." Gin said, smiling wider. Izuru paused and looked up. They were outside the eastern wall of the 5th Division. "Ya talk too much, Izuru." Gin said, placing a finger on the younger shinigami's lips. With a swift jump, Gin lifted Izuru up, and held him princess style, and leapt onto the wall, running cat-like along the barrier until they reached the outside corridor of the 5th Division office. With one bound, Gin landed deftly on the corridor still carrying Izuru, his cloak fluttering in the wind.

Gin opened the office door quietly and placed Izuru down, walking around to the sliding doors to the Captain's bedroom and sliding it open. Izuru hissed.

"Taichou! Pleace don't wake Aizen-san!" Gin merely chuckled and grabbed Izuru's arm and dragged him into the empty room. Humming cheerily, Gin took off his cloak, pulled off his adjunct's and threw them both into a corner. Izuru stared blankly. Why was it empty? Where was Captain Aizen? As if reading his thoughts, Gin chuckled again.

"Goban Taichou-san is out tonight. He let slip durin' tha Taichou meetin' this mornin'. So," Gin drew Izuru closer to him. "Ah can do whatever Ah want ta ya here, and no one'll interrupt us." Izuru stammered. It hadn't occurred to him as to why were they in the Fifth Division Captain's bedroom, anyway. His Captain couldn't possibly be thinking of-

As Izuru tried to recover his thoughts, he was suddenly pulled down by Gin onto the futon that Gin had just pulled out of Aizen's closet. With one exclamation, Izuru fell on top of Gin, their noses almost touching, their breaths on each other's lips. Izuru froze as he gazed into his Captain's eyes, those beautiful clear blue eyes. Everything else faded away as he started at the vastness of those orbs. It no longer mattered where they were. It was the two of the, on a futon, and there was an endless possibility of what they could do together at their fingertips. Izuru grinned cheesily.

"Ya seem eager fer somethin', Izuru." Gin purred, licking his lips. Izuru could feel the heat radiating off of the other mans' tongue, and he opened his own mouth to breathe, struggling to keep his composure. Using this as an invitation, Gin leaned forwards and plunged his snakelike tongue into the blond Lieutenant's open and waiting mouth.

Moments passed, and Izuru felt he would pass out from lack of air, his passion in kissing the man underneath him completely throwing away any thought about breathing. At last, when he felt his breath would have been taken away (quite literally) all together, the silver haired man pulled away, a satisfied smirk upon his usual grinning face.

"That's not nice, Taichou. I almost thought I was going to die there." Izuru panted.

"But ya didn'." Gin retorted, still smiling. Izuru sighed. No use arguing. He lied down completely on Gin's thin but muscular frame, resting his head upon the older man's chest. He could hear the heart beating.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Izuru frowned. They were just locked into a passionate wresting match of their tongues, and he himself was out of breath. How could Gin not even be slightly out of rhythm with his own heartbeat?

"Somethin' the matter, Izuru?" Gin asked, lifting his adjunct's chin up so he could gently kiss him on his lips, his nose, and his neck. Izuru moaned slightly as Gin let his hand wander down his body.

"N-no, Taichou, nothing's wrong." Izuru said. He couldn't bring himself to say anything about it now, not if he wanted to-

"Good." Gin said fiercely, flipping over on the poor adjunct, so they had changed positions. Izuru's head hit the hard pillow as Gin leaned down and kissed him forcefully again, grinding down on the slowly perking member. Izuru felt his whole body flush, warm with the overwhelming sensation that was his Captain's ministrations.

Keeping their lips locked together, Gin pulled at Izuru's uniform, tugging at the obi and nudging the hakama down. He grabbed the lapels of his subordinate's kosode and yanked outward, exposing a pale, bare chest. Gin pulled away and licked his lips again, hungrily. He leaned down to Izuru's heaving chest, licking down his sternum and suckling his nipples. Izuru sucked in his breath, trying his hardest to keep from squeaking out. They were, after all, in a different division, not to mention said division's Captain's quarters, where they weren't supposed to be. What if someone heard him and came by?

Everything left his mind again as Gin found the slightly stiff member underneath the hakama folds. Izuru yelped as those cold hands closed around him. Gin chuckled and stroked at it. Izuru stammered and muttered incoherent sounds of delight, as his erection grew, his Captain's hand becoming wet with pre-ejaculate. Izuru scrunched his eyes closed and tried his hardest to keep his voice in check. Oh, how he wished he could just cry out his Captain's name.

"Izuru, open yer mouth fer me." Gin whispered onto his neck. Without opening his eyes, Izuru obediently opened his mouth, wondering what his Captain had wanted. Without any other warning, Gin plunged a two of his fingers into his subordinate's mouth, and Izuru almost gagged.

"Ha-Haihou?" Izuru tried to say, difficult with the obstruction in his mouth. Gin grinned at him.

"There are goin' in ya, Izuru, ah need ya ta get them nice and wet fer me." he said, his voice holding back laughter. With a shiver, Izuru closed his eyes again and went to using his tongue around his Captain's fingers. He winced slightly as he licked the silver haired man's sharp nails, cutting his tongue slightly, adding blood to the saliva. Satisfied, Gin withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, licking at the small wound, Izuru flinching a bit more at the touch. As Gin distracted him with his tongue, he brought his now lubricated fingers down to Izuru's entrance and put pressure on it. Izuru gasped in Gin's mouth as the long, slender fingers pushed its way into the adjunct's quivering opening.

"Taichou~" Izuru whimpered into Gin's mouth, before kissing him more deeper and fiercer, trying to keep his mind off of the intrusion. Gin was taken aback for a moment before gladly joining in the passion vigor that Izuru was finally showing outwardly. Keeping Izuru's tongue and mind occupied, Gin pressed in deeper, until suddenly, a sharp gasp from his Lieutenant was heard. Gin smiled inwardly. Ah ha, he found his spot. He brushed his fingers on the same spot again, and once again, Izuru arched his back slightly and pressed into Gin's fingers. His kissing became more frantic as he became more and more aroused and he was nearing completion every time Gin tapped that same spot, moving his fingers up and down inside the blonde.

"Taichou, I'm gonna-" Izuru breathed as he fell into a spasm one more time. Opening his eyes slightly, Gin reached for Izuru's fully erect member and grasped it tightly. Izuru cried out, as he was stopped, the tension rising in his horribly. "Please, Taichou~" Izuru whined, starting to tear up at the pain. Gin smiled again and leaned back in to kiss him, his left hand wrapped tightly around Izuru's length, not letting go, not giving him a chance to release himself, while his right hand was thrusting inside Izuru, hitting that sweet spot every time.

No longer able to stop himself, Izuru cried out loudly, his voice ringing through the whole Fifth Division, all his frustration and pain and ecstasy coming out in one big scream.

* * *

Around the time dawn was breaking in Soul Society, the Fifth Division Captain returned to his office. Sighing, he removed his haori and folded it up, placing it on his desk. Oh how he wanted to rest his eyes. He took his glasses off and rubbed his temple. It had been a long night, and all he wanted was to close his eyes for only a few minutes before the next day started.

Sighing again, he brushed back his hair, his usual scholarly look being swept away as he relaxed into his usual self. He opened the sliding door to his room, to find a surprising scene. There, in the middle of the floor, in his futon, the Third Division Lieutenant was laying sleeping, passed out and naked. Slightly shocked, the brown haired man stood in the doorway, speechless. For only a second, he wondered if he had walked into the wrong division. But no. There was no way he would have done that. So this could only mean one thing.

Gin.

He exhaled, irritation creeping into him, as he looked over the poor looking boy. He was completely naked and sweaty, and was grabbing at the sheets, mumbling in his sleep. The Captain walked over to him and looked down at the blond Lieutenant, his eyes as cold as ice, glinting in the fire light. So this was Gin's retaliation for this morning. He had expected something childish, but nothing like this.

He smiled slightly. _This thing must be what's been keeping his attention lately. And here I thought he was just wavering in his loyalty, he's been so childish lately. _He chuckled. _I should never doubt myself. _He exhaled once more, keeping his composure, and left the room, with the young shinigami resting until the late morning.


	7. Day 7: Penetration Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. And I hate Tousen Kaname. I'm so glad he died. I'm so glad he exploded. I'm so glad that Hisagi was the one to kill him. I'm so glad that Aizen could care less about Tousen's death.

**Author's Note:** Have I mentioned I hate Tousen? Also, I've bought an Aizen Car Freshener for my car. My car will now have the smell of World Domination. And perhaps a bit of a butterfly smell. *snicker giggle*

Okay, so, as my first sexfic, I'm not sure how this will fly by the readers. I'm not really good with details in general, so I'm not sure how good at I'll be at writing this. Truth be told, this will probably be my first and last sex scene, since, although I'm a huge yaoi fan, I'm more of a watcher/reader than a writer. XD

* * *

"Ai-zen-Tai-chou!" The Third Division Captain called out singsongingly as he barged into the Fifth Division office. The person standing in front of Aizen's desk turned to the door, sensing the new arrival.

"Of course he would enter at this exact moment." he said, turning back around to face the Fifth Division Captain. Gin dropped his smile, and narrowed his eyes even further, realizing who was already there in the office. He made his way to the desk, ignoring the dark skinned Captain next to him.

"Ichimaru, did you do as I requested in the letter I sent you two days ago?" the Ninth Division Captain asked, turning to the silver haired man beside him. Gin pointedly kept staring straight ahead, ignoring him. He placed his hands on Aizen's desk.

"Aizen-han, d'ya think we could talk without annoying distractions?" he said, giving the brown haired Captain his full blown bloodthirsty smile. Aizen frowned at him.

"Kaname and I were in the middle of a discussion." Aizen said, pointedly. "I believe you are being the distraction at this moment, Gin." Tousen crossed his arms, a faint smile lingering on his lips. Gin frowned.

"Did you hear me, Ichimaru?" Tousen asked, turning to face the Third Division Captain. Gin plastered his mask back on his face and turned to the blind man.

"Are ya talkin' about tha notice ta never enter tha Ninth Division ever again, and ta turn mahself in ta tha First Division fer movin' around yer furnishin's, fer 'disciplinary action'?" Gin pretended to think. "Nah, Ah don' think Ah'll ever comply ta such an idiotic request."

"Gin," Aizen warned. "Rudeness doesn't become a Captain." Gin turned to his former Captain, still smiling.

"Aw, and here Ah thought it was quite mah thing." he said. Sticking his tongue out at the Ninth Division Captain, he turned from the desk and headed back towards the door. Before leaving, he turned to the two Captains staring back at him.

"I'll be back later on tonight, Ai-zen-Tai-chou." he said, placing an emphasis on each of Aizen's name's syllables. Waving cheerfully, he headed out of the door. "Bye bye!"

* * *

_Izuru._

_I gotta find me Izuru._

Gin smiled to himself. In another few weeks, he'd be gone, and he'd lose the chance to take his Lieutenant if he waited any longer. Aizen was meeting with Tousen. That meant they were almost ready. They were going to move on the Central 46 soon. He had to find him, and take him. Tonight.

Gin sighed. Did his boredom know no bounds? He was even beginning to wonder if he was going a bit to far in his joke on his Lieutenant. Perhaps that boy was beginning to think it was real affection from him?

But he couldn't deny that. He knew that he felt something for the young man, although he couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud. No, he was only a tool, and a toy, and nothing more. If he could, he'd bring him with him, but...

Gin shook his head. He had to stay focused. He couldn't allow even the poor boy to distract him from his goals. And for now, he had to follow Captain Aizen. Nothing could get in the way.

Stretching out his limbs, he let his smile crawl onto his face again. Until he found his adjunct, he could go do what he did best, go on walks and watch people. He bounded down the streets of Seireitei, wandering from barrack to barrack, looking for anyone and anything to play with.

"Gonna get mah Izu tonight!" Gin hummed cheerfully.

* * *

Izuru sneezed. Was someone talking about him? Shaking his head, he turned back to his class in front of him. The few who were sitting there were awaiting his instruction. He sighed and forced a small smile for them.

"The art of haiku is very beautiful. Each poem consists of seventeen syllables, five in the first line, seven in the second, and five in the third. Normally, haikus are used to express wonder and feelings about natures and the natural world around us, and recently, in the Gensei, people have taken to writing haiku about almost anything. Here's an example of an haiku." Izuru pulled out a sheet and pinned it on the board behind him.

It read:

Life before our eyes  
Flees before there's anything  
Missing the best things

A few giggles. Izuru looked up and cleared his throat, a little peeved. Why take this class, if they weren't going to take it seriously? He tapped his brush on his desk in front of him.

"In haikus, there are cutting words and reference words. The reference words are the main points in the poem, while the cutting words are-"

He was suddenly cut off by the door to his classroom sliding open. Izuru turned to see who could have possibly interrupted his lesson.

"My apologies, Kira Fukutaichou!" a young boy in the Academy's uniform said, sitting in seiza in front of the door, bowing his head. "But I was told to bring this note to you." He stood up and fished a piece of paper out of his kosode, handing it to the young instructor.

"Thank you, Migire-kun." Izuru said politely. "But next time, please knock, or call out before you suddenly open the door." He took the note and dismissed the boy, turning his attention to the paper in his hand.

He opened it, and noticed the untidy scrawl that was his Captain's handwriting.

_Meet me in the office today after you're done with your lessons, Izuru. _

Without any change in expression, Izuru tucked the note away, turning back to his class. But he could not hide the sudden redness in his cheeks. A few of his students whispered amongst each other. Izuru cleared his throat. Now was not the time. He had to focus on his lesson.

"Where was I? Oh yes, cutting words. Those are the..."

* * *

After a long day at the Shinou Academy, the Third Division Lieutenant finally left the classroom. His was a small class, but the kids taking it didn't seem to understand the importance of haiku was to the heart. Sure, they didn't need it much for fighting, or protecting or whatever else they had to do as shinigami, but it was just to let out the feelings. He had to make them understand that.

Sighing, he made his way to the Third Division barracks. He would have liked to have gone drinking with the other Lieutenants, as it was their day off, but he had other things to attend to. A summons by his Captain to the office on his day off from the work of being a Gotei 13 officer could mean only one thing.

The game.

At least, he hoped it wasn't a game. But that was all he could call it. His Captain's tortuous game in which Izuru was forever the mouse to that man's cat. He sighed again. As much as this heavy feeling toward his Captain was overwhelming his body, he didn't think he could take another hit to his heart.

And he was losing this game.

He would give in time and time again, to be his Captain's plaything. It was as if everything else disappeared, and all he could focus on was the thin framed beautiful man that was on top of him. Izuru felt a shiver go up his spine as the mere thought of that man's wonderful body came into his mind. Oh, how he wished he could be held by that man.

He clutched his arms around as a strong wind started to blow. It was getting colder, as night started to fall, and he wanted to get inside as soon as possible. His Captain was waiting, and he didn't want to keep him alone in the office for too long. Who knows what he would do to the poor furniture or paperwork that he had left in there, when he got bored. Izuru felt a moment of dread. He could just see him coming back to the office to find it in shambles. _Sometimes,_ Izuru sighed, _Ichimaru Taichou is just like a caged bobcat. We can't let him out for fear of destruction of the things around us._

It only took a few more minutes to reach the barracks. Opening the huge gate, he used his shunpo to arrive quickly to the office and threw open the door. Inside, Captain Ichimaru was settled at his desk, his arms being used as a small and bony pillow for his head. Izuru allowed himself to smile. He had worried for nothing. His Captain was sound asleep, just like a little kid. He approached the desk and stood there to the side of him, looking at his peaceful looking face. He couldn't hear any breathing, but the small quivers in those silver bangs let him know that he was still alive. His Captain sleeping was probably one of the most wonderful things he could have witnessed.

He moved his hand to his Captain's face, to brush a few of the stray bangs out of the way. As he touched Gin's cheek, the face on the desk suddenly smiled broadly and Gin sat up. Izuru withdrew his hand quickly in shock. Had he been awake this whole time?

"Ah had gotten bored of waitin' fer ya, Izuru!" Gin said cheerfully. He grabbed his arm. "Come here." He pulled his adjunct onto his lap, just like he had done at the beginning of the week and kissed him full on the lips. Izuru closed his eyes and let himself get carried away again, literally, as Gin picked him up and started for his bedroom. He slid open the adjacent door to the Captain's bedroom and tossed Izuru onto his futon.

"No more playin' around, Izuru." Gin muttered, as he climbed on top of his Lieutenant. "Ah've gone hungry long enough." Izuru's heart skipped a beat at that. Did that mean what he thought it-

Within moments, their clothes were off, and they were at it again, humping on each other, Gin's hands and lips wandering all over Izuru's body. As his mind started to go blank, Izuru couldn't help but think of the wonderful sensations he had been feeling the past week. It had started out so rough, but day by day, Gin had gotten so much more loving and soft. Perhaps that meant it was more than a game now? Maybe his Captain actually loved him now?

Izuru yelped slightly as he felt Gin's fingers slip into him underneath. He hadn't expected it to come that fast, a bit of foreplay had been skipped. But he tried to relax as Gin moved his two long fingers around inside of him, widening his toy for the bigger piece.

Their lips were clashed together, and Izuru couldn't help but moan into Gin's mouth. How did this man know how to make someone feel so good? Gin broke away, smiling softly.

"Here we go!" he said loudly and cheerfully, as he positioned himself at Izuru's entrance. Izuru clentched at Gin's body, preparing himself for the worst. Gin smiled again as he entered his Lieutenant slowly.

Izuru let out a small sigh of relief. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would have. Oh it hurt like hell, and it had taken a while for him to adjust to Gin's length, but he had been expecting his Captain to forcefully ram him the first time. The Third Division Captain had eased in, inch by inch, thankfully, as Izuru bit his lip, trying not to feel the fiery sensation rising up his spine. Pretty soon, Gin was completely inside his adjunct, his teeth clenched as he kept his own sanity between the tightness of the man under him.

"At least Ah have the pleasure in knowin' Ah was tha first." Gin breathed into Izuru's ear. At the sensation of feeling his superior's breath in his sensitive ear canal, Izuru gasped and clentched his muscles, squeezing around Gin's tightly engulfed member. The silver haired man hissed. Oh that had made both sides feel so good.

"Ah'm goin' ta move now." whispered Gin. Izuru nodded his head slightly, not trusting his voice. He scrunched his eyes shut.

Supporting his upper body fully with his thin and muscular arms, Gin pulled out slowly so that only the tip of his erect member was inside. He eased himself slowly back in, not wanting to break him yet. Izuru whimpered softly as he was filled yet again. Gradually, Gin picked up his pace, getting more and more into the rhythm of thrusting into his Lieutenant. Izuru was yelping loudly now, without another care in the world.

And, without any kind of warning, Gin hit that sweet spot within him. Izuru screamed out in pleasure. He clutched the sheets of his futon and panted, as Gin grinned evilly. He slowed down and pulled out, before angling himself and thrusting back in to hit the same spot once more. Izuru let out a loud wail each time, as the wonderful feeling creeped up his spine.

Just as he thought he would let go of every feeble thought he had in his mind with one more hit, Gin pulled out and stood up. Izuru paused, and then flopped down onto the futon, exhausted. Of course. His groin was in pain now, as the buildup had almost gotten to the point of where he could ejaculate. He exhaled slowly, trying to alleviate the feeling. As it didn't seem to be going away, he moved his own hands down to his completely perking member and stroked it, trying to coax himself into finishing. He wouldn't allow his Captain to see his true hurt feelings. Just keep it together.

Gin turned away and fixed himself. He picked up his shihakushou and put it back on, loosely tying his obi, and throwing the kosode over his shoulders. He moved to the sliding door.

"Taichou." Izuru said weakly, as he worked on himself. Gin stopped and turned around, his smile all but gone. "I love you." the Lieutenant said desperately, as if just saying it would bring him back to his bed. Without a change in his face, Gin turned his back on his adjunct again and slid open the door.

"Ya fool." Gin muttered, as he left, the door closing behind him with a snap.

Tears started to stream down from Izuru's already tired eyes, as he brought his other hand down to his groin. He couldn't hold back any longer. He pumped harder, still crying, and mumbled the same thing over and over again.

"I love you. I _love_ you. I _love _you, Ichimaru Taichou."


	8. Epilogue: Like Captain, Like Lieutenant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Author's Note:** AiGin is my second favorite pairing, right behind GinIzu. I had to add this in at the end.

* * *

"Ai-zen-Tai-chou!" The Third Division Captain called out singsongingly as he barged into the Fifth Division office. The brown haired Captain looked up from his desk, finishing up the last of the paperwork for the night.

"Ichimaru Taichou." Aizen said calmly, putting his pen down and setting the paper aside in a drawer. "Two visits in one day, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Gin slid the door closed behind him and walked up to Aizen's desk, sitting down on it.

"Is it against tha rules fer an ex-Fukutaichou ta come visit his Taichou?" Gin asked, pouting. Aizen chuckled. He pushed his chair back slightly, allowing Gin to swing his legs around the desk to face him.

"Normally, no." Aizen admitted. "But with your intentions, one can never be so sure, Gin." The silver haired man grinned.

"Aw, don't'cha know meh by now, Aizen Taichou?" he asked, leaping off of the desk and into Aizen's lap, saddling him. He raised his hands to his former Captain's glasses and took them off, tossing them behind him.

"Gin." Aizen warned, his voice becoming an octave lower as he dropped his facade. His former adjunct leaned into his neck.

"Don' worry none, Taichou. Ah jus' wanna see yer eyes. Ah like yer eyes, Aizen-san." Gin mumbled into Aizen's neck. "It makes meh feel... enlightened." He felt Aizen pull him up slightly, so that they were facing each other again.

"You sure do know how to turn me on, Gin." Aizen breathed, softly, leaning in to give his subordinate a kiss. As they broke away, Gin licked his lips.

"Can we continue this in tha bedroom?" Gin asked eagerly, allowing his fingers to sweep back his love's hair. Aizen chuckled again.

"I will allow it." he said. Gin leapt off of Aizen and pulled him out of his chair.

"Ah've been tryin' ta get yer attention fer tha past week, Taichou." Gin said, grabbing Aizen's hand. "Ah had sumthin' excitin' ta tell ya."

"I've noticed, Gin. Would you like to... enlighten me... as to why?" Aizen asked, opening the screen door that separated the office from the Captain's quarters.

"Only if Ah get topsies, ne?" Gin asked playfully, turning to his lover, untying his obi and tossing it in the corner of the room, letting his hakama fall to the ground. Aizen shook his head slightly, smiling. He closed the door behind them.

"Maybe some other time." he said, dropping his kosode off his arms. He embraced Gin, placing rough kisses up and down his neck. Gin scoffed silently. That always meant never. Aizen wouldn't ever let him be the dominant, just like he didn't let Izuru. _Like Taichou, like Fukutaichou, eh?_ Gin thought.

"Well, will ya let me come tonight, at least?" Gin asked, resignedly. Aizen busied himself with Gin's kosode, yanking it off of him with a sharp tug before going to work on his chest. The Fifth Division Captain knew all of Gin's weak spots, and he was hitting them right now, and Gin couldn't help but moan. Aizen smiled, his all knowing smile, that soul piercing smile, and looked at Gin's ecstatic face. Gin couldn't help but open his blue eyes slightly to match his Captain's brown ones.

"Gin, let me answer your question with one of mine." Aizen said, slowly, bringing his hand to Gin's groin, massaging Gin's quite apparent arousal.

"Y-yus, Taichou?" Gin breathed, leaning into his lover, _no_, his master's hand.

"Did you ever let Kira-kun come?"

* * *

**THE END! ^_^ And so ends my first yaoi fic.**

After showing this epilogue to my good friend Marikada6, she decided to type this into my chapter, and I thought I'd leave it in for the sake of my love for her.

_dear mamoru-san-sama-desu,  
__please marry me and have my babies.  
__And then let izuru get off.  
__Love,  
__marikada-chan-desu-ne?_


End file.
